The Misadventures of Us
by thamker
Summary: Emmett, Edward and Jasper attend a school that is allowing Girls in for the first time. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are just three of the girls attending. Follow along for lots of fun. Rated T for safety. All human cannon pairing
1. Arriving

The Misadventures of… Us

Chapter One – Arriving

Emmett POV

I was excited about going back to school. Not so much the going to class part but the seeing my friends part. You see I go to a type of boarding school. It wasn't your typical snotty only the best can go here boarding school. It was more like a small town. We had stores, restaurants everything you could ever want and then more. Up until this year it was an all boys school. This will be the first girls will ever be allowed to attend.

Now I am going to have to watch out for my baby sister. I will have to make sure none of the boys try and mess with her. Speaking of my sister I must run her along. It was time for us to take off towards the airport.

"Bella" I called as I was running up the stairs. "Its time to go, Mom and dad are already in the car."

I heard a sigh coming from the other side of the door I was now facing. "Coming" she called as the door opened. My eyes bugged out at the sight of my sister. I was definitely going to have to watch her she was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and blue tank top with a pair of sneakers. She was to pretty for her own good.

Bella had grabbed the carry-on bag she planned on taking with her on the plane. The rest of the stuff was already in the car. "So are you excited about attending East Coast Academy?" My sister looked at me with her big brown eyes. "More nervous than excited" she retorted.

We made our way downstairs. Dad had to get out of the car to lock up the house after we exited. The ride to the airport was silent. Mom started to cry since both her babies are going off to school this year. Eventually she let us go. Bella and I made our way through security and to our gate.

The flight was uneventful. We went and got our luggage. I caught sight of our ride. The school sent people to pick students up from the airport. The ride to school was quiet. I watched as Bella chewed on her bottom lip, probably wondering what the school year will bring. Me on the other hand couldn't wait to get back together with my best friend Jasper.

We arrived at ECA and Bella and I grabbed our things. I lead Bella to the administration building. That would be where we checked in. When we arrived inside with all our bags there was a short line we had to wait in. I stepped up to the table where Ms. Cope was sitting.

"Swan, Emmett." I said coolly. The older receptionist looked up at me with a smile on her face. "I know who you are Mr. Swan." I hope that Bella didn't notice the tone she used. I get to visit the principal a few times a year. Thanks to me being the star quarterback I don't get into serve trouble.

Ms. Cope looked through some envelopes. I truly feel sorry for the lady. You would think that she would get some help on a day where all the students were arriving and checking in, but no its just her. She finally pulled mine out. "Here you go" she said as she handed me the envelope. "Thanks" I said taking it from her.

I took a few steps towards the door stopping. I started to open the welcome package. I was going to wait for Bella so I could show her to her dorm. I got my package open I found the paper with the key sticking on it. Alright I got Masen Hall. I would be staying in room 204.

Bella joined me then. "So where are you staying for the year baby sister?" It took her a minute to open the package and she gave herself a paper cut in the process. It's a good thing that there was no blood thirsty vampires around.

"Brandon Hall room 213." She said looking up at me. "That's cool. Our buildings are right next to each other." I said as I placed my key in my pocket, just so I wouldn't lose it.

I lead Bella to the building which housed her dorm. Giving her a good luck hug before going to my own dorm. I pulled out the key from pocket, and went inside Masen Hall. I made my way up to my room.

The sign on the door read '_Welcome Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmett Swan' _I sighed at least Jasper was one of my roommates. I knew that the Cullen boy played baseball with Jasper. Other than that I knew nothing about him. I opened the door sort of glad that was I the first one to arrive. I figured it would have been Jasper since he lived so close but I guess not. I started to unpack my things.

Bella POV

I stood in front of my mirror taking these last few minutes to try and calm my nerves. I was nervous about leaving my parents for such a long time. But at the same time I couldn't wait. As long as Emmett was around I should be fine. No I will be fine. This was going to be an experience. I'm not sure right now what kind of experience but it would defiantly be an experience.

I heard Emmett coming up the stairs calling my name and saying something else. I am not quite sure what it was but I knew it had something to do with leaving. I let out a sigh. "Here goes nothing" I mumbled under my breath. Opening the door I called back to him "coming." I grabbed my bag and my brother started to talk about school. He was always excited about seeing his friends after the long summer.

"So are you excited about going to East Coast Academy Bella" I looked at him. "More nervous than excited."

We walked down the stairs and outside. Charlie locking the house up as we got into Renee's car. Emmett and I didn't want to be seen in the cruiser even though people knew who we where. I was just embarrassing to be seen in the back of the cop car. The ride to the airport was dull. Renee was trying not to lose it.

Once we got to the airport though it was a different story. She cried and would not let us go. She held on to me the longest. Charlie calmed her down enough to let us go, but not without making us promise to call and email her every day.

I was going to miss Phoenix, but the place we were going was not too much different. It was really going to be similar minus the desert. We were headed towards Miami, Fl.

Once I was seated on the plane I pulled out my copy of Pride and Prejudice. We were lucky to get a straight flight. I hated layovers. We arrived at the Miami International Airport. I stretched some as I stood up and made my way off the plane. We went and claimed our bags and found our ride.

The closer we got to the school the more my nerves kicked in. At the same time my excitement grew. We pulled into ECA. As soon as the car stopped I was out. Sure I had to wait for the driver to come and open the trunk of the car but at least I was out. I grabbed my bags the moment I could. Emmett leading the way. I noticed that the younger kids' parents were with them. I guess since I was 16 and Emmett was 17 we didn't need our parents to accompany us.

We went into the building. Emmett checked in first. I could tell by what the receptionist said Emmett had been into the office a few times. When he was done he stepped aside and I took one step up to the table. "Swan, Isabella." The women looked up and smiled at me. One that I was unsure about. I was almost positive that she was comparing me to my brother. My suspension was confirmed when she spoke. "Emmett's little sister?" I just nodded. She then looked back to the box of big envelopes.

I glared at my brother. My attention was then turned to the lady behind the table when she said "here you go dear." I took my envelope from her, thanking her then stepped over to my brother. I had to set my stuff down for a minute to open the package.

I pulled out a paper with a key getting a paper cut. I sucked my finger for a moment. This sucks. It figures I had went all day without get injured in some way. Why is it that I can't make it 24 hours without tripping, or getting hurt somehow?

"So where are you staying at for the year baby sister?" Emmett asked in his annoying tone. "Brandon Hall room 213."

"That's cool. Our buildings are right next to each other."

Emmett lead the way to our dorms. Girls will be staying in one and boys in another. He dumped me off at the entrance of my dorm but not without a hug. I pulled the door open and went inside. Praying that I was the first one to the room. I wanted some alone time. To clear my mind and just have some peace and quiet.

I made my way to the elevator pressing the number two button. I got to my floor and walked about a third of the way down the hall. I found my room. The sign on the door read 'Welcome Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Isabella Swan.' Why couldn't they put Bella on the sign? I even told them that's what I preferred to be called. I opened the door.

I was the first one there so I claimed the bed farthest from the window. I hated to woken by the first rays of light. I started to make my bed with the lavender sheets my mom bought me for school.

Alice POV

I was so excited to be going off to school. Sure it was my last year. Then I would be going off to college but I was still going off to school. I bought myself a complete new wardrobe and a few things for my favorite, well only, brother Edward.

I went upstairs to my room to change into the outfit that I would be wearing on the plane. I chose a jean skirt, a dark green cami, a jean jacket and black ballet flats. I went into my bathroom. It was time to spike my black hair and add a little bit of makeup for the last time in Forks.

My parents along with Edward were waiting down stairs. "It's about time" Edward teased. Once I was next to him I punched his shoulder playfully. "Hey you never know who you are going to meet." Edward just rolled his eyes. "Its more like you are Miss Fashion Diva."

Before I could get my comeback in mom spoke up. "Kids that's enough. Don't forget you not only have the car ride together but also the plane trip."

"Okay mom" we said in unison. "Now get the rest of your stuff Alice it's time to go."

With that I headed up the stairs to get my remaining suitcases. 15 minutes later my family was heading to the Port Angeles Airport. Our mom wanted to take a road to drop off us off at school but our father Carlisle just couldn't take that much time off of work.

Traffic had caused us to arrive at the airport a little late. The goodbyes had to cut a little short. Edward and I made our flight easily thanks to the small size of the airport. We flew from Port Angeles to Seattle, to Atlanta, GA from there to our finally destination Miami, FL. Edward was not much company, he just slept and I had to keep waking him up every time we had to change planes. So when I was allowed I turned my iPod on and listened to it.

We finally landed in Miami. I woke Edward for the last time. We made our way to baggage claim. Once we had all our bags we found our driver and headed out of the airport. It took us a little over 20 minutes to get to the East Coast Academy. Edward had to show me where the administration building was.

We checked-in without a problem. The lady behind the table told me I was the second person from my room to check-in. I got even more excited that one of my roommates were already here. I was now more eager to get up to my dorm so I could meet the girl. We would have so much fun together.

On the way out of the building I saw the most handsome guy ever. He was tall; I barely came up to his shoulder. Sparkling blue eyes, with honey blonde hair. I could tell that he played so sport. All I could do was smile as I walked past him.

Edward was in the next building over from my dorm. I waved at him as I went inside Brandon Hall. I made my way to my room. I read the welcome sign, wondering if it was Isabella or Rosalie that was on the other side of the door. I pulled the key out and opened the door. There was a brown haired girl on one of the beds sleeping. I took a good look at her as my made my way to one of the two empty beds. She looked like an Isabella.

I sat on my bed once my bags where on the floor. I picked up the envelope that I had sat on my bed. I opened it up again pulling out the papers. There was going to be a welcome carnival tonight. That would be the perfect chance to meet that guy I saw down stairs. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the door open.

Edward POV

This was going to be the best and worst year ever. It was going to be the best because this is the first year that East Coast Academy was allowing girls in. The worst because my sister Alice was one of the girls going to ECA. Don't get me wrong I love my sister but she tends to go over board when it comes to clothes and fashion. She will try and dress me every day. I swear sometimes she thinks that I am incapable of dressing myself in clothes that match. She has to give me a break I am a 16 year old male.

Here I sit waiting on Alice to come down. She takes so long to get ready sometimes. Okay so she takes long to get ready all the time. I have never met a girl that requires more maintenance than Alice.

Alice finally arrived at the top of the stairs. "It's about time" I teased her. She punched me in the shoulder when she could. She gave me a little bit of attitude "Hey you never know who you are going to meet." I rolled my eyes. It figures that she would be worried about trying to impress somebody she has never met, that and she liked to look good. So I replied with "It's more like you are Miss Fashion Diva."

Our mom cut us off right there. She knew that soon it would start to turn ugly. "Kids that's enough. Don't forget you not only have to spend the car ride together but also the plane trip." I knew she was right. "Okay mom" we said together. Mom continued with "Now go get the rest of your stuff Alice it's time to go."

It took her a whole 15 minutes to get ready to leave. I pinched the bridge of my nose. There was no way we were going to make the airport on time. On top of Alice taking her time there was major traffic, maybe even a crash.

We ended up just barely making our flight. I can't tell you so much about the flights I was sleeping and Alice had to wake me up each time we had to make a connection. I was glad when Alice woke me the last time when we landed in Miami.

About 45 minutes later, we kept having traffic issues, we arrived at ECA. ECA my home away from home. Check in was painless. I saw a few faces that I knew. Alice was opening her packet finding out where she would be staying when I stepped over to her and did the same.

"Let's get going." I was not sure if she even heard me but she did follow me. I saw one of my baseball teammates walk in. I gave Jasper a hello head nod as I walked out. Glad that Alice had not noticed or else she would be asking a lot of questions about him. I am pretty sure that she had been staring at him.

I dropped Alice off in front of Brandon Hall waving at her as I made my way over to Masen Hall next door. The sign on my room said I would be sharing my room with Emmett Swan and Jasper Hale. That would was fine by me, both guys are pretty cool in my books.

I opened the door to see Emmett putting his suitcases under his bed. "Hey Cullen" he bellowed out to me. The people next to door could probably hear him. "Swan" I returned his greeting, as I set my stuff down.

Jasper POV

I was glad that I didn't have to fly cross country or anything to go to school. I knew a few people that did that just to go to East Coast Academy. My sister and I are some of the few that were within driving distance.

I was actually waiting for my sister to come back so we could head off to school. She just had to go and get a back-to-school pedicure and manicure. I was even more angry that my dad wouldn't let me take off and Rosalie to follow later.

It was two hours later when she finally showed up. An hour after that my dear twin sister was ready. She and our mother went shopping after they were done with their nails. It figures. With all the traffic that was out now it took us over an hour to get to East Coast Academy. I was grumbling the whole ride.

I was walking into the administration building. Rose and I decided that it would be best to leave our stuff in the car and then go and get them once we were checked-in. Boy was I glad I did that. I would have missed the most beautiful girl in the universe. She was pixyish. She had spiky black hair and beautiful hazel eyes that just shined when the light hit them. She seemed to float towards me. The smile she wore was the most perfect thing ever.

I noticed that Cullen was with it figures. A girl as pretty as her had to be taken. Cullen nodded as he walked by. I returned the nod, a little confused. If she was taken by Cullen then why was she smiling at me like that? Maybe I was reading too much into the smile, maybe she was just being friendly. I don't know but I was going to find out one way or another. I stood there for what felt like hours but was actually minutes. Rosalie had to give me a little push to get me going again.

Since we were the late to arrive a line had formed at the check-in table. Rose and I had to wait nearly 20 minutes to get to the front. Once Ms. Cope had name she informed me I was the last member of my room to check-in. With my package in hand I moved out of the way and Rosalie stepped in front of the table. It turns out Rose was the last one in her room to check-in also.

I walked with her to the car then to Masen Hall and Brandon Hall. I offered to walk her into the building and to her room. She refused so I headed off to my dorm. I made it to my room. Awesome I would be sharing a room with Cullen and Swan. I opened the door to the room to find the two playing guitar hero. I set my stuff down on the empty bed. "I'm in the next game." This was going to be a great year.

Rosalie POV

Mom and I had just finished getting our nails done, so I suggested that we go shopping for a little bit. Mom agreed, she could shop more than me, and I loved to shop. Plus it was one of the things we loved to do together. So we made the rounds to our favorite stores, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, Victoria Secret, and Express. Once we had ran up daddy's credit some we went home.

Jasper looked angry; I could only guess it had something to do with my extended shopping trip. Oh well I didn't care. I had fun. I went to my room and packed the new stuff I had bought. When I was done I loaded up the BMW with my bags, and we left to East Coast Academy. Thanks to all the cars out on the road it took us over an hour, which should have taken about 15 minutes.

We walked into the administration building. We had to wait in at the check-in table. I was informed that I was the last one to check-in for my room. I was kind of glad. That way I wouldn't have to wait and find out who my roommates would be. We walked to our car and got the bags and then between the two dorm building, when my overly gentlemanly brother offered to walk me to my room. I refused I would not have him walk me to my room.

I walked into the Brandon Hall, then into my room. When I walked into the room there was a brown haired girl sleeping and a pixie looking girl stilling on another bed. She finally looked up as I set my bags down on the only empty bed in the room. She stood up "Hi I'm Alice" she said enthusiastically. This was going to be a long year.

A/N: The next chapter is called The carnival

I will try to get it out by Saturday. Not sure if I will be able to if not it will be out around Monday night or Tuesday sometime.


	2. The Carnival

Chapter 2 – The Carnival

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything that you recognize. If I did I would be rich and not writing fan fics.

Belle POV

"Bella please let me choose your outfit." My roommate Alice was begging me. In the small amount of time I have known Alice I could tell a few things about her. She liked clothes, and if she doesn't get her way right away she will find a way eventually.

"Alice I am not getting dressed up just to go to some school carnival. I am dressed just fine the way I am now."

Alice sighed and sat next to me on my bed. She looked at me, her big hazel eyes pleading with me. "Come on Bella." She whined. "You have already worn those clothes today. People have seen you wearing them."

I flopped back on the bed, letting out a sigh I looked over at Alice. "Alright fine" I gave her a warning glare. "Nothing over the top. I mean it."

Alice bounced up and down on the bed. When she settled down she bounded off the bed and to the closet. So now after my shower I am putting on a pair of black jean Capri's, a white spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of white flip flops. I had to admit I looked good. Alice really knew what she was doing. In exchange for her being able to do my make-up she let me do my own hair. Oh course she had to stand in the bathroom and watch as blow dried my hair. But it was something that I could live with.

Alice was the best roommate anyone could ever ask for. My other roommate Rosalie was great. If by great you mean snotty, self centered, I care only about how I look way too much than she was super great. I already knew that I was going to have to avoid her at all cost. This should be easy since she seems to be avoiding Alice and I like the plague.

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" All three of us said within seconds of each other. This in turn caused Alice and me to go into a fit of giggles. Rosalie didn't look too pleased at all. "It's my brother" Alice said just as I said it. We burst into full blown laughter. Bumping into each other at the door as we reached it. It took us a second to compose ourselves enough to open the door.

Edward POV

I had dressed in a nice black polo shirt and a pair of jeans, along with a pair of sneakers. Jasper, Emmett, and I decided that we would go and pick up our sisters than go to the welcome back carnival. When the guys were ready we headed out of Masen Hall and over to Brandon Hall. As we entered the girls' dorm a group of five or six girls walked past us giggling. We reached our sisters' room. After we knocked on the door we heard giggles followed by laughter. I wonder what's going on in there.

When my sister opened the door standing next to her was the most gorgeous girl brown eyed angel ever. I was staring and her brother was less than a foot away, and he could kick my butt in a heartbeat. I just frankly didn't care. The blush that was creeping up her check was the most wonderful thing. As if she couldn't be more stunning. Her brown hair done simple. Hanging down around her face.

My sister spoke. "Edward this is Bella. Bella Edward." So Bella was this beautiful creature's name. The name suited her perfectly.

Bella POV

Standing on the other side of the door was the most attractive guy I had ever seen. His green eyes shimmered in the little light that was available. His bronze hair was a mess, but it was a tidy mess. I just wanted to run my hands through repeatedly. The smile that was growing on his face made me want to melt. I could tell he was famous for his crooked smile.

I could feel my face start to heat up. When Alice introduced us I have him the best smile that I could muster. I could feel my heart rate starting to pick up. I could not believe I was feeling this way over a guy. "Are we going to go to the carnival or are we just going to stand in the doorway?" Thanks to Emmett I was awoken from my trance. I did want to smack him though, I could have and wanted to stand there and stare at the god-like boy before me all night. I blinked and shook my head a times clearing my head.

As we walked down to the carnival I was between Emmett and Edward. Life was just couldn't get any more great. Alice was on Edward's other side talking animatedly to Jasper. Rosalie seemed to chatting Emmett up. We made our way down to the carnival. It was amazing. There was food, games and rides. It mostly consisted of games and food but there was a few rides. There was a ferrous wheel, tilt-a-whirl, bumper cars, and even some swings.

It was my dear brother who only has a one track mind that spoke. "Let's get some food." He boomed out. It figures he would be worried about food. Next to girls food was all Emmett thought about. I looked up at Emmett. "What would you like to eat?" I asked. He thought about it for a moment. "A hot dog and fries sounds good." I shuddered. I couldn't stand the taste or smell of hot dogs. Grilled hot dogs maybe every once and while. This was not about what I wanted though; it was Emmett who wanted to food, so I started to look around for a stand that sold hot dogs.

"Oh my!" Alice exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. "Cotton Candy!" She took Jasper's hand and flounced away. Emmett had found a stand where he could buy hot dogs and fries. So the four us started to make our way over in that direction.

"Oh look elephant ears" Edward said pointing to a food cart. **(A/N: Elephant ears are fried dough with powdered sugar on top. Just for those of you who may not know.)**

"My favorite carnival fair food." I said with some excitement

"Would you like to share one?" Edward asked. My face lit up like a Christmas tree. I felt like a kids on Christmas morning. I almost had to pinch myself to make sure that this was actually happening. "That would be great." I replied happily.

Edward and I made our way to the food stand. I started to take out my wallet when looked at me and put his hand in the air for me to stop. "What do you think you are doing? My mother would disown me if even think about paying. Kill me and burry the body if I actually let you pay." I looked at him skeptically.

"But I am going to be eating…" Edward cut me off there. "You are not paying for this. Not even a penny. I offered so I am paying." I blushed. The last time I went out with a boy he made me pay for my half of the meal. So this was a complete 180. Edward and I weren't even dating.

I found us a table to share while Edward went and ordered us the elephant ear. As I went to sit on one of the picnic tables I missed the bench by about half an inch and fell to the floor. Standing up I looked around to see if anybody caught my little show. My luck at least a dozen people saw what I had done. I was blushing as I actually sat down on the bench this time.

Edward walked up to the table and placed the elephant ear on the table along with two cokes. Edward then sat across from me. "Next time I will try and catch you before you hit the ground."

Edward POV

Bella blushed even deeper, if that was even possible. Before I could stop myself I spoke in almost a whisper. "You have the most beautiful blush." I wanted to hit myself on the forehead. I did I just embarrass myself and her like that. Her face turned even redder to my surprise. I watched her a moment as she took a sip from her cup. I wanted to get to know this girl.

"Favorite band?" I asked.

I could see her think about her answer. Bella really intrigued me. She pulled of a piece of the elephant ear. "I don't really have a favorite band. I like to listen to a little bit of everything. You?" She asked popping the piece in her mouth.

"I enjoy bits of everything to. I also enjoy classical music." I was unsure why I just admitted that to her. The only people that know that besides me was my parents and sister. Bella was just so easy to talk to. I smiled as her face lit up. "Really? I love Claire de Lune. It's great."

My smile grew wider. "So do I. It happens to be one of my favorite classical pieces." We continued talking as she ate.

Alice POV

Jasper and I were enjoying the big pink fluffy cotton candy he had bought for me. Really for us to share. Turns out he loves cotton just as much as I do. I found out some really interesting stuff about him. He loves history, he is a senior like myself, and was thinking of starting a band.

As we finished the last of the pink sugar we came across a game. It was one of those you shoot water at the target, and fill up the tube. Whoever fills up the tube first wins the prize. I saw the cutest teddy bear and wanted it. I started towards the game booth. By the time I reached into pocket to pull out a dollar bill Jasper had already paid the game attendant for the both of us. He was such a gentleman. He was defiantly my ideal man.

We took our seats and the bell rang signaling the start of the game. I took an early lead. I was bouncing in my seat as my tube was filling up with water. I was going to win. Then I started to watch Jasper's tube fill with water. My aim at my target was slipping, my tube had stopped filling up with water but I didn't notice. What brought me back to reality was the sound of the alarm going off as someone won the game.

I looked over at Jasper, who had a smile on his face, pointing to the bear that I wanted. The man in charge of running the game handed him the bear which in turn he gave to me. "Thank you so much." I told him excitedly. I gave him a hug and kissed him on the check. This was a great night, and it was only going to get better.

Jasper looked at me. "So what would you like to do next Alice?" I looked around the carnival. "Hum…" That's when I spotted it. "The swings look like fun." We walked side-by-side to the swings. As we were waiting in line Jasper looks at me.

"So Alice have you thought about where you wanted to attend college?" I smiled at him.

"Maybe New York or Texas. Really anywhere that is not in Washington. I am ready to move away from there."

"Texas sounds nice. I have a few aunts and uncles that still live out there."

So he was from Texas. I knew that I detected a southern drawl. We were loading on to the ride. I took the outside swing. I sat down in the seat and pulled the safety bar down in front of me and my bear. I had one arm wrapped around the bear. Jasper leaned over and took a hold of my hand. Gosh this boy was one of a kind. I think I am falling in love with him.

Emmett POV

Rosalie was truly a rose. Most girls would grossed out by watching me eat three chili cheese dogs, a load of fries and two cokes. She just sat there watching me all the while sipping on a diet coke. We talked, well mostly she talked I was busy eating, about our childhood, and where we grew up.

We finished with our food and walked around some. "Hey Rose lets go on the bumper cars." She agreed but it might have been only to please me. Either way I was happy that the golden blonde beauty was choosing to hang out with me. It also helped that everyone took off and left just the two of us.

I was watching Edward as he went off with my sister. I had to watch that boy. He was up to something with my sister. Boys like him don't treat girls. They use them for what they want and then when they get it they will dump the girl. I would have to keep a very close eye on him.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the ride attendant said "sir you can head in now." I nodded my head in thanks and entered the ride. I looked over at Rosalie. "Hey baby why don't we share a car?" She glared at me for a moment. "Don't call me baby. I am not your girlfriend." Not yet anyways I said to myself. Oh how I wanted her to be my girlfriend. Before the winter dance she will be fine. "And we both know that we both won't fit in one car together." She was right I was a big guy. Star quarterback.

"You could always sit on my lap." She gave me a warning glare that told me I was pushing my luck. I watched as got into a pink car. Her long legs stepping over the side of the car one at a time. Her short skirt accenting her tone legs. I ran my eyes down her legs stopping at her shoes. It figures that a girl like her would where heels to a carnival.

I climbed into the closest car and buckled up. The signal for the ride to begin sounded. I looked over towards my right and saw Rosalie; I smirked at her and started towards her. On my way to her some 13 year old bumped into me. I would get him back later, you can bet on it.

I had my sight set on the blonde; I flashed a mischievous smile her way. "Don't you dare!" I heard her yell. My grin just got bigger. I stepped all the way down on the pedal. I was going as fast as the bumper car could go. I slammed into Rosalie, and started to laugh as I turned the car around reading to hit her again. As the ride came to an end both us were laughing hard. We had made it our mission to harass that 13 year old. We kept tag teaming him going at him from both sides. It was truly hilarious.

Bella POV

Edward and I were having a fantastic time. We had so much in common; not only did we share similar taste in food and music, both us were the youngest in the family, and only had one older sibling, both of us were juniors in high school, and we both liked to cook. This boy just could not be real. He seemed too good to be real.

It was getting late and Edward and I were making our way to the ferrous wheel. It was the only ride we had left to ride, mainly because I was afraid of heights, and I was not going to admit to this guy that I just met. I could handle one little bitty ride around the ferrous wheel.

We waited for about two minutes in line. All the younger kids seemed to have gone back to the dorms. I guess they just couldn't handle late nights. We were loaded into one of the carts on the wheel. I took a deep breath as the bar came across.

"Breath Bella." I heard his velvety voice say, and I let out the breath I had been holding in.

The wheel started to rotate. I was concentrating on my breathing. I heard a soft chuckle from beside me; I looked over at the bronze hair boy to see him have the crooked smile I have seen a lot over the night. "Bella you look like you have seen a ghost. What is the matter?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

I gave him a sheepish grin. "Just a little afraid of heights is all."

Edward looked at me concerned. "Bella all you had to do was say something and we wouldn't have come on this." He said picking up my hand.

Edward POV

Bella was white as a ghost. I thought she was going to faint she was so pale. "I thought I could handle it" she said weakly. I pinched the bridge of my nose. That is why we rode everything else at least twice. "You really didn't have to." She looked me in the eyes. "I know I just…" she trailed off a moment. I continued to rub the top of her hand. "I really did think I could handle it."

I smiled at her as I heard the bar being realized. "I have to say you did good." I then helped her off the ride.

Bella POV

_I did good? _What does he mean? I didn't realize that we were back on solid ground, or the fact that I stumbled some and Edward had his arms around me. "Careful" he warned sweetly. Edward was the most caring guy ever. The only two guys that seemed this caring and protective of me were my brother Emmett and my father Charlie.

Edward lead me over to a table and sat me down. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

I watched as he walked over to a food cart, returning with a bottle of water. He handed it to me and took a seat next to me. "Thanks" I said grateful. I opened the bottle and took a few small sips. Looking at him I asked "Why didn't you get anything for yourself?"

"I'm on a special diet." (**A/N: Sorry I just couldn't resist)** he said smirking. I was confused and my face must have showed it because he started to laugh a little. Now I was even more confused. "Not really, I was just worried about you. I wasn't even thinking about myself." He replied once he got enough composer back. "Oh" was all I managed to get out.

He started at me for a minute or two before speaking. "Would you like to head back to the dorms?" I nodded my head. Edward watched carefully as I stood up. I guess to make sure I didn't fall or worse faint. "You really don't have to walk me back. You can stay and enjoy the carnival some more."

"Yes I do. It was on my account that you went on that ride."

I was truly touched by him. The rest of the walk to the dorm was quiet. Each of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. When we reached the doors to the girls' dorm Edward held the door open for me. I wasn't surprised with all the other things that he has done for me tonight. He reached the elevator just a step ahead of me and pressed the up call button. Thankfully the elevator was already on the ground floor and the doors opened immediately. Being the gentle man that he is Edward let me on first.

Once we were on my floor and walking towards my room he spoke. "I had fun tonight Bella." I chanced a look at him; he was wearing that crooked smile that I was quickly growing to love. I returned his smile with one of my own. "Me too."

We were now at my door. He stood and turned to face me. He stood and turned to face me. He took a step closer to me. Our faces inches from each other. The moment was perfect. Or so it would have been if we had actually kissed. On the other side of the door there was giggling , or should I say squealing because that is what it really sounded like, and from behind there was a loud clearing of a throat. It only meant one thing, Alice and Emmett were watching. There was going to be a whole lot of explaining to do.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. I told you guys that this would be the case. I tried really really hard to get it out before Saturday. But then I had to travel for two days and didn't have a chance to get to a computer and type up the rest of the chapter and then post it.

The next chapter: Emmett confronts Edward, Alice talks with Bella and Emmett warns Bella.

Please review. It really does inspire me to write.


	3. Confrontations

Chapter 3 – Confrontations

Alice POV

I watched the exchange between my brother and Bella. He was falling and falling hard. I knew he would find someone eventually. I just had a good feeling about this year. I felt bad that her brother interrupted them. But I guess the time wasn't right.

I backed away from the door and ran to the bathroom as Bella twisted the handle on the door. I turned on the shower. I stuck my head in enough just so my hair would get wet. I grabbed my bathrobe that was on the back of the door, along with a towel and wrapped it around my hair. I turned the shower off and brushed my teeth, I had to keep up with appearances.

When I was finished I walked out to see Bella getting her things ready for a shower. She looked up from her dresser. "I know you were not in the shower." She said kind of angrily. She grabbed her things and went into the door that I just came out of. I took out my laptop. I listened as the shower ran waiting for the computer to start up, I so badly wanted to talk to Bella but she didn't seem in the talking mood right now.

I was just starting to compose an email to my mom when Rosalie walked in. "hey" I said "How was your night?"

She looked at me. "Expect the part where everyone ran off and left us it was pretty good." O was glad she was not mad. She actually seemed like she was happy that everyone ditched them. Wait everyone ditched them.

"You said everyone ditched you. I thought Edward and Bella were with you guys."

"They were but they found each other's love for fried dough." She shuddered when she said the last two words. Apparently she was into salads.

I turned back to my computer. As I clicked the send button Bella walked out of the bathroom, Rosalie took her place. "So Bella did you enjoy your evening?" She looked over at me, the anger from earlier was gone.

"Yeah until I got woozy feeling."

"What happened?"

"I am afraid of heights and got a little faint on the ferris wheel. But when Edward realized it he made me forget about it." There was a smile on her face when she was speaking of my brother.

"You're falling for Edward."

"I am not." She said defensively.

"Yes you are. When you talk about it him you get the biggest smile."

"I am not" she said definitively, then turning away and taking out her laptop.

"Maybe you are, maybe you're not." She turned to glare at me. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. Will you just tell me about how your night was?"

Bella POV

In the little time that I had known Alice, for the past few hours, she was quickly becoming my best friend. I had one back before I left Phoenix to come to ECA but it was nothing like Alice. With Alice it seemed like I could talk to her about anything.

I was going to check my email and just surf the web for a while thanks to the Wi-Fi that the school provided for us. Once Alice apologized I shut the laptop, and turned to her. "Fine." I sighed. She got this excited look on her face and shut her laptop also.

"Well just after you and…"

"Jasper" she supplied.

"After you and Jasper left we were looking for Emmett's hot dog when Edward pointed out the elephant ears. I then told him that they were my favorite thing to eat at fairs and/or carnivals. So when we got up and ordered he insisted on paying. He wouldn't let me give him a penny."

"Good thing or else mom and dad would have killed him."

"He said something like that. Anyways we talked, ate, rode some rides and played a few games. Neither one of us won, but it didn't matter we had a time." Her eyes lit up. I gave her a warning glare and she didn't say anything so I continued. "So the last thing we rode was the ferris wheel, I got on and thought I could it, But when I got on I got sick feeling. Edward realized what was wrong with and started to talk to me, to get my mind off the fact that I was so high off the ground."

"Aww" she said. "Did you guys make plans to see each other again?"

"Um not really. I do believe we have two or three classes together though." Rosalie had come out of the bathroom just then but was ignoring us by flipping through a fashion magazine. "Hey what were you doing home so early? You were here before I was."

"Jasper and I had rode all the rides and played some of the games." She then reached behind her and grabbed something. Pulling it around and showing it to me. IT was a small brown teddy bear. "He won this for me."

"Aw that is so cute." I said, knowing that she was waiting on that comment to continue with her story. "That still doesn't explain why you were here so early."

"Well the carnival was a bit noisy so we came back here and talked for a while. He left a few minutes before you came back."

We talked for a little while longer about everything and anything. We then turned out the lights after a while, considering we had to get up and get ready for school in the morning.

Alice POV

"Bella wake up it's time to get up for school."

"No I have to finish this." She mumbled. I was standing over her bed trying to wake her up so she could get ready for class. "Finish what?" I asked wondering what she was dreaming about.

"Cleaning the house." She said. Plainly sleep talking. Rosalie and I started to giggle. Bella had said a few things through out the night. I am not sure but I think one time she thanked my brother. I really wanted to know what that was about.

"Bella wake up. It's time for school." I said shaking her a bit. I heard a groan coming from her, finally she was waking up. "Bella you only have 30 minutes until class starts."

Bella POV

I jumped out of bed. "Geez Alice why did you let me sleep so late?" I had plenty of time, if I skipped breakfast, which I was going to have to do, and now I would have to skip my morning shower. "Well I tried, you just wouldn't wake up." I dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and black polo. The great thing about East Coast Academy was there were no uniforms; we can wear just about whatever we please. I grabbed a pair of socks and my sneakers and put them on. I went and brushed my teeth and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I had no time to do anything fancy, even if I wanted to. I packed my backpack and headed out the door.

About half way to Classroom building A, a bronze haired boy fell into step beside me. "Good morning Bella." He greeted brightly. "Good morning to you to Edward."

"Where are you headed off to right now?"

"English, Classroom building A room 123. You?"

"Same place actually." He gave me that famous crooked smile of his. My heart seemed to melt. We took seats next to one another, and the teacher aloud us to keep the seats we choose." The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Edward and I sat next to each other in biology and we had gym together. I was thankful that all we had t do today in gym was listen to the teacher explain a few things and pick up our gym uniforms. During lunch all six of us meet up at the cafeteria. It was all-in-all an uneventful day. That was until dinner.

Edward POV

It was now dinner time. We, that would be Alice, Rose, Bella, Emmett, Jasper and I, were all going to dinner at La Bella Italia. We decided we would eat there because the cafeteria was great for breakfast, okay for lunch and the dinners were just down right gross.

We were waiting on Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella to show up. I stood next to Alice outside the restaurant. I stood next to Alice; I choose to stand by her because Emmett had been shooting nasty looks my way ever since he found me and his sister outside her door last night. I am sure if looks could kill I would be dead a hundred times over.

Rosalie walked up just then. Alright one down two to go. I knew even eventually that Emmett was going to tell me to stay away from Bella. I just don't think I could do that. I have only known her for a little over 24 hours and I have these strange feelings for her. I have never felt this way about any other girl before.

Jasper was walking up then. I could see him looking at Alice and having this goofy smile on his face. "Jasper stop smiling so big, you'll let a fly in." Emmett called to him. This only caused Jasper's smile to widen. He took a spot next to Alice. Emmett was now giving me one of his looks, so I turned my head away from his gaze.

Bella was walking up to us. She stepped on the uneven sidewalk wrong and tripped. I jogged over to her, I could feel Emmett's eyes still on me but I didn't care. I helped her up. Her face was red; Bella looked so cute when she was blushing.

"Are you alright?" I asked concern filling my voice.

"I am fine. It's nothing I haven't dealt with before. And I have certainly had worse." She said with a smile. I just wanted to lean down and kiss her. But we weren't even dating. We all made our way into the restaurant. As it ended up I was sitting next to the girl I was falling for and her brother. This was going to be long night.

We were showed to our table and Bella went to wash up from her fall. She returned to her seat a few moments later. "How was the rest of your day?"

"It was good. Yours?"

"Good we are starting conditioning for baseball next month."

"You play baseball?" she asked surprise.

"Yeah I do. So does Jasper." I said taking some of the attention off of me. The waitress came by and took our drink order.

"So what position do you play?"

"Pitcher."

"I play quarterback on the football team." Emmett said, in a mincing voice. This was not going to turn out well.

"Yes we all know that Emmett." Bella huffed. "I didn't." Rosalie piped in. Bella just glared at her and continued once again talking to Emmett "And back off."

The waitress came back with our drinks and we placed the ordered for the food. "I will not back off. You are my baby sister." By now the of our group was staring at the exchange between Bella and Emmett. I felt awkward being in the middle of the two.

She was glaring at him. "Yes Emmett I am you 'baby' " she did the air quotes. "Sister, but I am not a baby. I am 16 years old." She turned away from him and was staring in front of her. I was not sure but I thought there was a tear in her eyes.

The table was silent for a while. The rest of us were watching and waiting for Bella and Emmett's argument to continue. Once our food arrived everyone's individual talk started up again. Bella turned to me. "Sorry you had to be in the middle of that." She was such a caring person. Her brown eyes shining with remorse, only backing up what she was saying.

"Don't worry about it. I understand I am kind of the same way about Alice." She gave me a small chuckle. "Yeah but aren't you the younger one?"

"Yes but it's still a sibling thing. I am sure you feel the same towards Emmett."

She nodded, "Yeah it's true." We finished dinner, the older siblings picking up the tab on the nights dinner. Bella and the rest of the girls parted ways with us guys. We went back to our dorm room. Emmett was silent the entire way back, he was brooding.

Jasper was the first on inside our dorm and was the first one in the shower. Emmett was quiet until he heard the shower start.

"Edward you like my sister." It was a statement not a question, but I was going to treat it like a question.

"Yes Emmett I do."

"What are your intentions with her?"

"I'm sorry?" I was shocked by his acquisitions. I wasn't known as the campus playboy. Trust me even with this being an all boys school until now there were some kids who would sneak girls into their dorms.

"Your intentions? Are you going to use my sister and once you get what you want dumb her?"

"No, of course not. My parents have taught me better than to use girls."

"Good because if you hurt her in anyway shape or form I would have to hurt you. Even if I had to hunt you down."

I looked at him for a minute. A little shocked to say the least. A little unsure of what to say. I took in a deep breath. "So are you saying that I can ask her out on a proper date?"

"I am not sure what I am saying. All I have to say is don't hurt her."

I took that as a yes. Now all I had to do was plan the perfect date and choose the perfect time to ask Bella.

Bella POV

Alice and I made our way to the cafeteria for breakfast. I was still mad at Emmett for his little 'show' during dinner last night.

"Bella you have to forgive Emmett sometime you know."

"Your right Alice. He was just being his over protective big brother self. I just wish he could take it down a notch or two."

"I am always right. When are you going to learn that?"

I started to laugh at her. In the two days we have been friends she always knew what to say to cheer me up. We walked into the cafeteria and into the food line. I put a bagel and cream cheese on my tray along with eggs. I slide on down and picked up some orange juice. I swiped my school card at the cashier and waited for Alice to do the same. We were walking to an empty table when my personal teddy bear came walking up to me.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you?"

"Sure Emmett." We walked outside and sat under a nice big shady tree.

"Sorry about last night. I just tend to get protective of you. You are my one and only sister."

"You are forgiven Emmett."

"I know I treat you like you're still… wait what? You forgive me just like that?"

I smiled at him. "Yes Emmett you know I can't stay mad at you for very long."

He leaned over and gave me a hug. I returned it it. Then he kissed me on the cheek.

"Have fun on your date with Cullen."

A/N: Remember read and review.

Next chapter Edward stresses over setting up the date.

I hope you enjoy the cliffy.


	4. Stress

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Chapter 4 – Stress

Bella POV

I quickly finished my breakfast off. I dumped my trash and said goodbye to Emmett. I needed to talk to Alice now. I had to find out if she knew anything. She had not walked out of the cafeteria yet, so I went inside. I quickly spotted her sitting with a small group of girls, they were probably seniors like her, since I didn't recognize. One of the girls she was with must have noticed me staring at Alice and pointed towards me. Alice said something to them and got up and came towards me.

"Do you know you brother is going to ask me out?" I shout whispered to her.

"No I didn't. When did he?" She asked practically jumping up and down. "Oh my I am going to have to take you shopping to get you ready. You have nothing to wear."

"Alice calm down he has not asked me yet." She was wearing a puzzled look on her face. "Emmett said something about it." I groaned and smacked my forehead them. Emmett must have talked to Edward last night. I was instantly mad at my brother again, and now anxious to see Edward. Wondering when he would ask me out on a date.

"Earth to Bella." Alice said waving her hand in front of my face. I shook my head. "Huh?" I asked just slightly annoyed that she interrupted my train of thought.

"I have been trying to get you attention for the last few seconds, but you were in another world. I wanted to know what you just realized."

"Emmet must have talked to Edward last night."

"And?"

"Emmett must have given him permission or something, or else he would have never have said anything."

"And you're afraid now Edward doesn't want to go out with you?"

"Exactly." With that Alice and I went out separate ways. I walked to class, one of the ones I shared with Edward. I don't even know what he sees in me. I am just a plain Jane. There are prettier girls then me that go to this school; there was Jessica, Lauren, and Leah just to name a few.

I walked into English just as the warning bell rang, Edward had not arrived yet. Maybe he wasn't interested in me. Maybe Emmett was just teasing me about Edward wanting to ask me out, but Emmett wasn't the type of person to that kind of thing. Well he was but he wouldn't do to me, after all the time he takes to protect me from some guy hurting me. Edward walked in just before the tardy bell sounded. I let out a sigh of relief as he sat next to me. Glad that he was not avoiding me. He looked like he didn't get much sleep last night.

I was freaking out on the inside. Do I say something or do I let him say something first? I was Lucky for me before either one of us had a chance to speak the teacher walked in and started class. When the bell rang Edward flashed me a smile. It wasn't the one that I have come to love but it was a smile none the less and I would take what I could get.

"See you at lunch."

"Yeah see you at lunch." I responded almost unsure.

Edward POV

I woke up late this morning because I didn't sleep much last night. I was up trying to figure out where to go or what to do on the date I was going to ask Bella on. I couldn't take her to a dinner and movie. That was just average. Bella was above average, she deserved better. I had not come up with anything. I had fallen asleep pinching the bridge of my nose.

I had gotten to class with seconds to spare. My beautiful Bella was already in class. I had to get that thought out of my head, she was not mine yet. I took my seat next to her. Say something to her; I thought to myself, but before I had the chance the teacher walked in. I got my chance after class.

"See you at lunch. Great Edward, you couldn't think of anything better to say.

"Yeah see you at lunch." Did she seem nervous or unsure? I wasn't sure but something was not right.

The time until lunch dragged by. I was so happy when the bell for lunch rang. I was practically running to the cafeteria. "Cullen you should go out for the track team instead of baseball." My coach called out. Alice was the only one in our group to arrive so far.

"So have you asked her out yet?" I was floored by her question.

"How do you know about that?" She covered her mouth.

Finally uncovering it to speak. "I heard Emmett grumbling about it in Spanish class."

I was relieved. I thought that word had gotten to Bella. I wanted it to be a surprise to her. I had an idea.

"Hey Alice I am trying to think of the perfect date once I get the nerve to ask Bella out."

"In a week the school is having a movie under the stars. It's only for the older students."

"That would be wonderful." I hugged my sister. She was truly the best. "I owe you one Alice."

Bella POV

I was the last one to arrive for lunch. "Sorry I'm late. I had to talk with my teacher about a project a project we are starting." I saw my brother was holding hands with Rosalie, who was smiling brightly.

"Don't worry about it Bella Bee." Emmet said then started to laugh. I just glared at him. He knew I hated it when he called me stupid nicknames like that. The only one other than Bella, which I preferred to be called anyway, was Bells.

We all went inside and got out our food. I took a seat next to Edward. Everyone was watching us. Did they all know what I knew? They couldn't know, maybe they were all looking at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Emmett are you two official?" I asked him.

"Yes my dear sister. I don't waste time." I gave him a playful shove. What was that suppose to mean? I am not wasting time. I am just taking my time. I don't rush into things. I knew one way to shut him up. "Hey Emmett there's chocolate cake." I said pointing to the desert table.

He turned to where I was pointing. His eyes lighting up when he saw the cake. He got up like some one had lit a fire under his butt. Jasper and Edward were laughing at him, by now I was to used to seeing this type of behavior towards chocolate cake, Alice was to busy drawing something to care, and Rosalie didn't seem to amused.

Lunch passed without any further commotion. Edward and I walked to biology together. I tripped as I was walking over the door jam. I braced myself to hit the floor, but it never happened. Instead I felt two strong arms wrap around me. When I was study on my feet Edward let go of me.

"Thanks."

"I told you I would catch you."

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I could feel his thump slowly stroke the warmth that was on my face. Some one from behind bumped into him causing him to lurch forward and into me. I was falling backward. I was thankful that Edward placed his hands so my head didn't hit the floor. He was now lying on top of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked very concerned.

"Yeah… I would … be better… if you… would … get …off of me." I said in between breaths.

"Sorry" he said, standing up then helping me off the ground.

"Bella you are an accident waiting to happen."

"Sorry about that." I said quietly.

"Don't be. I like that about you."

"No you don't"

"Yes because then I can catch you when you fall."

I just blushed. I didn't know what to say about that. I didn't deserve someone like Edward. We walked to our seats. Some of the girls giving me glares as I walked by. I didn't say anything else to him since class had begun.

Edward POV

We were walking into class and she tripped. This time I was not going to let her fall. I wrapped my arms around her. With her help we were able to stabilize her.

"Thanks." She said.

I had meant what I had told her at the carnival.

"I told you I would catch you." She started to blush, I just couldn't resist the urge to reach out and stroke her cheek. I was so wrapped up in Bella that I forgot I was standing in the middle of the doorway of biology. I was bumped into from behind and I couldn't stop myself from going forward and knocking Bella down. The only thing I could do was make sure she didn't hit her head. I hadn't realized that I was on top of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried she may have broken something.

"Yeah… I would … be better… if you… would … get …off of me." She was saying between breaths.

"Sorry" I said as I quickly got up off her and helped her off the floor.

"Bella you are an accident waiting to happen." It was more like she was a danger magnet. If it was hazardous to her health it would find away to Bella, I was sure of that.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. I am not sure why. It was one of the things that I found attractive about her.

"Don't be. I like that about you."

"No you don't."

"Yes because I can catch you when you fall." I could tell that she was speechless, so I lead her to our lab table. Class began and I kept giving Bella smiles when ever our eyes meet. She would either return it with a smile of her own, or she would blush and turn away. The bell finally ran, Bella and I gathered our things and headed for the gym.

Today was the first day we had to dress out, so I watched Bella go into the girl's locker room. I went into the boy's locker room before the tardy bell sounded so I wouldn't be counted late. I got changed into my royal blue shorts and white shirt with the school mascot of a lion on it.

I walked out to see Bella sitting on the bottom bleacher talking to another girl. I think I have in my U.S. History class, I believe that her name is Angela. I took the empty seat next to Bella. The coach came out of his coach, "Okay boys and girls for the next month or so we will be playing basketball." There was a groan from part of the class, and an especially load groan from Bella.

The coach explained the rules to us. Then we were to pick teams, Bella and I ended up on the same team. We had been playing for a while with no major incidents, just Bella stumbling around on the court. Some one had called her; she was turning to face them and was hit on the head with the basketball. Bella fell to the floor, I ran to her.

"Bella" There was no response.

"Bella" I tried again. Still nothing. I kneeled down beside of her. **(A/N: I was tempted to leave it here. But I didn't.)**

Shaking her a little a tried for a third time. "Bella can you hear me?" Her eyes flashed open. "Bella are you alright?"

Bella POV

"My head hurts some." I said feebly. The entire class was staring at me. If I had the strength to blush right I would be a hundred shade of red but I just didn't have the energy to do so.

"Edward help Miss Swan to the bleacher, and Miss Weber please go get some ice for her." The coach barked out. Edward did as the coach said and helped me over to the bleachers. Why was it that everything that happens to me that is really bad happens when I'm around Edward? Angela came back with the ice pack.

"Thanks" I said as she handed me the ice pack. I placed it on my head where I had bumped it. Edward sat with me and kept asking if I was okay, and I would assure him I was. That was until the coach told him to get back on the court. The coach dismissed us to get redressed. I got up and headed to the girl's locker room.

"Hey Bella" I heard the velvety voice that I couldn't get enough of. "Join me for dinner at the Sushi Bar around 6:30."

I was sure my smile could be seen from outer space. "Yes that would be…" I was at lost for the appropriate word. "Nice." I finally managed to say.

"Great I'll pick you up."

I went into the locker room leaning against the locker wall. My heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. I couldn't believe Edward asked me to dinner. I quickly changed into my regular clothes seeing as I was the last one in the locker room. I walked to my room.

"Alice where are you guys going to dinner?" I said going into my closet.

"Jasper and I are going to Casa de Mexican."

I looked at her. "What about Emmett and Rose?"

"Not sure they said something about either going to Cheeseburger Cheeseburger or the Sushi Bar."

"Oh great." I groaned.

"Why?"

"Edward asked me to dinner at the Sushi Bar."

Alice's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. She jumped up and joined me in the closet. She started to move the clothes hangers in hurry. I stepped back and let her do her thing.

A/N: Next chapter Dinner.

Remember review or else I just wouldn't post the chapter. Okay so I wouldn't do that to you guys. I really do love reviews. If you don't I leave cliffys at the end of all my chapters. *evil laughter.*


	5. Dinner

Disclaimer: I wish I was making money on this but sadly I am not. So I don't own anything but the plot.

The Misadventures of … us

Chapter 5 – Dinner

Bella POV

Alice had picked out a blue strapless dress that went above my knee. **(A/N: Link to the dress on my profile) **She then did my hair so it was half up and half down. Alice did my make-up for me also, choosing to go with blue eye shadow saying it would bring out my eyes and compliment the dress nicely.

I sat on my bed and watched Alice gather some things; apparently her date with Jasper tonight was more of a study date than a date, date.

"Alice I can't believe that he asked me to dinner."

"Bella we have been over this several times already."

"I know, but I still can't believe it."

"Bella you are worth it. Trust me. You are beautiful, smart and caring. That is what my brother sees in you."

"Two out of three isn't bad."

"Whatever Bella." Alice sighed in frustration.

There was a knock on the. I am sure that my heart skipped a beat. I looked at Alice a moment; I didn't want to seem too desperate. "Go on it's for you. I'm not expecting Jasper for another 10 minutes or so."

I got up off my bed and walked to the door, and opened it. There stood Edward his bronze hair looked like he had just ran his fingers through his hair, his crooked smile growing reaching his eyes, he had on a black polo shirt, and a pair of black jeans. Oh how I wanted to jump his bones right than and there.

Edward POV

I had run to my dorm room from gym class, excited about my dinner date with Bella. Tonight I would ask her to the movie under the stars. I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of boxers then stripped and got into the shower. Once I got out I dried and put on my boxers and went to find some clothes. I looked for 20 minutes and could not find anything. I got a text from Alice.

'_Your black jeans and a black polo shirt.'_

Alice always knew when I was in need of fashion advice. I went to my closet and removed the black polo off the hanger and put it on, straightening out the collar of the shirt, then got my jeans on. I was debating with myself over weather or not I should buy her some flowers. Then figured that I would save my best stuff for when I ask her to the movie under the stars. I put on some of my favorite cologne and headed over to pick Bella up.

I knocked on the door, and then head Alice talking. I couldn't really make out what she was saying but I know it had something to do with Bella opening the door. My heart started to race, in a just matter of seconds Bella would be standing in front of me. While I was waiting I quickly ran my hand through my hair. I heard the door hand being turned; I took a deep breath ready to see the angel that I hadn't seen since gym. When I saw her my hormones sky rocketed. I had to shift some so she hopefully wouldn't notice.

"You look amazing." She smiled and blushed some.

"You look handsome yourself."

I held my hand out for her to take she took it. We walked to the Sushi Bar just enjoying each other's company. The hostess seated us and along came our waitress to take our drink order.

"So what are you thinking of ordering?"

"I'm not sure. I want one of everything." She admitted most girls would just get a salad or something. I looked over the menu.

"How about we get the super roll plate?" It was enough food for two people and had California rolls, dynamite rolls, salon rolls, spider rolls, caterpillar rolls and Philadelphia rolls.

"Yeah sounds good to me." She said with a smile. The waitress came back and took our order. I was getting nervous. It was now or never.

"Bella do you have any plans for next Tuesday night?"

She looked up when I said her name. "No I don't." I could see something in her eyes, hope, some self doubt maybe. I couldn't keep her waiting any longer.

"Would you like to go to the movie under the stars with me?" Her chocolaty eyes brightened. It was as if I was gazing into a pool of milk chocolate.

"Yes it sounds like fun."

Bella POV

The smile that was on his face was the most gorgeous smile ever. I had been watching the door ever since we got to the restaurant. Emmett and Rosalie had not showed up. I guess they went to Cheeseburger, Cheeseburger after all.

"So do you know what movie they will be showing?"

"Probably a comedy of some sort. Something that everybody will enjoy."

"How did you hear about this? I haven't seen any posters for it." Not that I had been looking.

"A little birdie told me." We both started to laugh. We finished eating the waitress coming by and asking us if we wanted desert. Edward and I looked at each other and were wearing the same expression, 'what kind of desert does a sushi restaurant offer.'

"No thank you." Edward declined for us. Instead the waitress left the check with him, he paid and we left.

"Would you like to head back to your dorm or just out for a while?"

"We can hang out for a while. There is no need of us becoming hermits." I teased. There were a few places on campus that we could hang out and lounge around. There was the lobby/common area in each of the dorms, various places outside, and the student lounge. The student lounge had air hockey, pool tables, ping pong and a big screen TV; with the TV you could either play video games or just watch it.

Edward opened the door for me. There were a few people inside the student lounge. Edward and I were just a little over dressed for the place.

"Don't worry about it." Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but feel a little self conscious.

"How are you at pool?"

"Not that great."

"Air hockey?"

"Not great, not bad."

"Ping pong?"

"Bad hand eye coordination."

"So air hockey it is." We walked over to the air hockey table. Edward turned on the table and took down the puck and the strikers. Edward handed me one of the strikers and the puck.

I put the puck on the table and hit towards Edward, when he returned the puck I accidently scored on myself.

"Come on Bella, I know you can do better than that." I just glared at him for a moment. Hitting the puck it actually went in.

"You're right Cullen."

"You're on Swan." He said as he hit the puck and it ricocheted off my wall and went into his goal.

"You know something I might have a chance at winning this." At this the score was now two to two. The game continued Edward and I smack talking each other. Both of us working up a slight sweat. So we called an end to it. The finally score was 27 to 12 Edward. We put the striker and the puck up and turned off the table.

"What is your favorite smoothie?"

"Strawberry-banana-kiwi." I smiled at him and took off running. There was a small café in the student lounge. I placed the order for the smoothies and as I was going to pay Edward came up behind me.

"Oh no you don't Isabella." He said placing a ten dollar bill on the counter. I sighed and turned around to glare at him.

"I will get my way one day Edward."

"Oh so you are agreeing to go out with me some more?" He said cocky.

"I did agree to next week." Our order was up, and I took the cup that was indicated as mine. I took a sip.

Edward POV

This girl was determined to pay for something. I would not only her, I was taught better than that. Even Alice was taught that it is the gentleman's job to pay; she once got up and walked away on a guy because her date asked her to split the check. I would have to talk to somebody, weather it would be Alice or Emmett. One of the two has to tell her that a man pays the way.

As we were leaving the student lounge we ran into none other than Emmett Swan himself. He glared at me for a minute than his eyes went to Bella. I thought he was about to have a heart attack. He removed his jacket.

"Cover yourself up." He said placing his jacket around Bella's shoulders. She started to protest. "No Bella stay covered. You are dressed indecently."

"I am not Emmett. It's called a dress. Your date's skirt is shorter than my dress." She turned to face Rosalie. "No offence."

"Exactly and do you know how man guys have been ogling her?"

"Whatever Emmett you are just being a hypocrite."

"No I am not. I am just watching out for my sister."

"If you are so worried about some one growing up or not growing up it should be yourself because you are acting like a child." She started to walk out of the building. There were tears in her eyes. I noticed it the last time that she got angry. We didn't speak until we got to her dorm. We didn't go inside.

'Sorry you had to witness another fight between me and Emmett. We usually don't fight this much."

"Bella it's okay. I understand I have an older sibling of my own." I said leaning against the wall, looking into her brown orbs.

"Yeah but your older sibling is encouraging you to date. Where mine is dead set against me dating." She slid down the wall sitting Indian style moving her dress so it was covering her knees. I joined her on the carpeted floor.

"Emmet will come around. He just has to do it in his own time. This is as new to him as it is to me." She looked up at me with shock written on her face.

"You mean." Bella paused a moment. I guess trying to find the right word. I could understand we were not exactly a couple, but we did go out on a date tonight and have another one set up for next week. "You haven't dated before?" She finally got out.

"No I haven't." I admitted not ashamed.

"Oh well I have only been on one date if you could call it that." I didn't press the subject any. We sat on the floor outside of her dorm for some time not speaking, just drinking our smoothies. Alice walked up to us.

"What are you guys doing outside? Forgot your key Bella?"

"No we were just talking." Bella explained. Alice opened the door. "Care to come in Edward?"

"No I think it's time I head back to my own room." I got up off the floor, extending my hand to Bella. She took it and got up off the floor.

"Good night Bella." My love added to myself.

"Good night Edward." She gave me a small smile.

Bella POV

I went inside and started to gather my things for a shower. I got an old pair of sweats and a shirt. I went into the bathroom and took my shower. When I stepped out the door Alice was jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I felt like I am in one of the cheesy teen movies where the girl goes out on the date and then calls her best friend as soon as she gets home.

"Tell me everything," I took a deep breath and told her everything starting with when we walked out the door until she found us sitting outside. She would 'aw' and gasp in all the right places.

"Alice it's not even like Edward and I are dating. Sure we have another one set up. But we are not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Everything will work out Bella. You just wait and see."

"I hope you are right Alice."

"I am right most of the time." She said trying to lighten the mood. I have to say it worked. She reached next to her pulling a brown paper bag in front of her.

"Want some chocolate chip cookies?"

"Oh my gosh yes. I used to bake this at Christmas time with my grandma." Alice passed me the bag. I took on out. "Oh my these are delicious."

"I know." Alice got off her bed. "I'll take a shower and then tell you all about my study date with Jasper." I just nodded my head. My life was becoming a teen movie.

Edward POV

I walked to my dorm; Jasper was talking to some friends of his outside the building. I walked up to my dorm room and opened the door. I saw something I never want to see. Ever!

A/N: Next – What did Edward see? I will tell you but then skip some time maybe to the movie night.

Read review

Enjoy the cliffy. I know you guys love them.


	6. Bella's Second Home Second Date

A/N: I love you guys so much. You truly inspire me write.

Disclaimer: I am still writing fan fics so I guess I still don't own anything but the plot.

These Misadventures of … Us.

Chapter 6 – Bella's Second Home and the Second Date

_Edward POV _

I walked into my dorm to find Emmet and Rosalie in a very heated make out session. Emmett's hand was going up Rosalie's leg. "Emmett next time do this somewhere were you guys won't get caught." I said as I turned around not really wanting to Rosalie like that and wanting to get the picture out of my head. All the dorm rooms had beds, closet space for each occupant, a big enough desk for three, a mini fridge, TV, and a bathroom.

Emmett and Rosalie jumped apart. Rosalie stood up and straightened out her clothing. "Um I should just head to my own room."

"Rose baby please stay." Emmett was pleading. I was hoping she would leave. I really didn't think I would be able to stomach much more of this. I grabbed stuff to change into my pajamas. By the time I got out of the bathroom Rosalie was gone. I went to my bed and took out my laptop. After a while I turned it off and put it away, and went to bed.

_Emmett POV_

Tonight was going down the drain, and quickly. First I got into a fight with Bella; on top of that I had to give her my jacket so she would be covered up. Then she insulted my girlfriend, called her a slut in not so many words.

I am sure by now she has called mom complaining to her about me. I was going to get an ear full from mom. Mom would tell dad and he would either agree with me or side with Bella. With dad it was a fifty-fifty chance.

After my argument with Bella, Rose and I returned to my dorm. We sat on the bed; it started out just us innocently watching TV. Well after flipping through all the channels that the school provided. There was nothing that interested us, so we left it on some rerun of some teen show that Rosalie used to watch. After a few minutes we got bored and started to make out. Rosalie started to stroke the one spot behind my ear and kissing was no longer satisfying me. I placed my hand on her leg and was slowly inching up her leg. I didn't even hear the door open.

"Emmett next time do that somewhere were you won't get caught." Rose and I broke apart. Rose standing up and fixing her clothes. "Um I'll just head back to my own dorm."

"Rose baby stay." I pleaded giving her my best puppy dog eyes. Edward walked into the bathroom. "Em I think it's time I go." I got up off the bed. "Fine than." I kissed her once more before she left. First Edward takes my sister out on a date, and then is the reason why my girlfriend leaves my dorm. That boy is going down. Tonight was one of the worst.

_Bella POV_

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. I found out from Alice, who found out from Edward that Rosalie and Emmett were found in a very compromising position. This caused me to be infuriated with Emmett. I have not spoken to him since. By Friday Alice and Jasper was a couple. Saturday was the best. I was doing my laundry and Edward walked in with his own basket. We talked and laughed and just had a good time folding undies. After all the clothes were folded and put away (we had to go to our own dorms for that) we had lunch and did homework together. It was easy to be around Edward. Sunday we all had lunch together and hung out in the student lounge. I stayed far away from Emmett as possible. Avoiding him was starting to feel like a job.

It was now Monday the outside was pouring. IT was one of those days were all I wanted to do was stay in bed. Alice was down because of the whether. Where she is from it rains practically everyday. Instead of staying in bed I got up and dressed. I pulled my hair into a pony tail, there was no point in doing anything to it, and the rain would just mess it up. I grabbed a jacket and put it on.

I somehow managed to get across campus with no incidents. I sat through Mr. Johnsons' English class. He was explaining the next paper until lunch time. I didn't have to go outside the building until lunch time, which I was thankful for.

I met up with the rest of the gang in the cafeteria. I wasn't really hungry so I just got a soda and a bag of chips. I found Alice and took a seat next to her. Emmett taking his usual spot as far away from me, and out of my line of sight.

"So what are you two kids up to today?" Alice asked turning to Edward and I. I turned to Edward. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Not much." I answered true fully. "I might go over to Edward's later so we can work on a biology project." We were studying cell anatomy and had to make a model cell.

"Is it something you can put off a day or two?" She asked. There was this look in her eyes. I was getting scared just a little.

"We could do it Wednesday; it's not do until Friday." Edward spoke up. I was not sure that he saw the look in her eye.

"Oh great. We can go shopping." I groaned. I hated shopping unless it was for a new book. I was the one exception to the all females love to shop rule.

"Alice I really dislike shopping." Alice looked like she had witnessed her puppy being run over.

"You don't like to shop?" She asked in disbelief. "Not unless it's for a good book." Alice was very crestfallen, but then perked up a minute later.

"I don't care you are still coming with me tonight. You too Rose." I didn't hate Rosalie it was just that we didn't see eye-to-eye. I tuned those two out once they started talking about the clothes they wanted to buy when they went shopping tonight. Edward was talking to Jasper about some game they watched and every once in a while Emmett would add something in to the conversation. So I focused on my bag of chips and soda.

In biology we had another lecture about the structure of cells. So far a dull rainy day. Edward and I walked to the gym together, going our separate ways to the respective locker room. I changed into my gym uniform and left the locker room, making my way to the front of the gym.

Add water to an already slippery floor and throw me into the mix and you have a disaster. I was trying to be extra careful and take my time walking across the floor. There was a small puddle of water and I hadn't seen it and I slipped in it. My arm smashed into the bleachers really hard then somehow it got twisted under my body. If that wasn't bad enough somebody I'm not positive who it was, I think it was a girl named Riley, who is three time my size trips over me and lands on top of me. The girl got off of me. My arm was hurting so bad. I tried to get up off the floor and fell right down when I put pressure on my left arm. Something was definitely wrong.

_Edward POV_

When I walked out of the locker room I saw Bella on the floor. I went to her immediately. I helped her up; she was clutching her arm and had tears in her eyes. I had seen everything. She looked up at me. "I think my arm is broke."

The coach came out of his office. "Coach I think Bella needs to go to Medical Services."

"Cullen go ahead and take her." He barked out. He wasn't being mean about it that was just the way coach was. I heard him address the rest of the class. "Today is a free day. All I ask is that you are involved with an activity."

I walked with Bella to Medical Services. I explained to the lady what had happened, she had Bella fill out some forms. Once she was done I took the clipboard back to the nurse. I knew from the looks of it that it was either sprained or broken. My dad was a doctor and I have been in sports long enough to know.

It didn't take long for Bella to be seen. She had a broken bone in her arm. All they did for her today was put her arm in a brace and put an ace bandage around the brace. Tomorrow she would have to come back and get a cast on it, the swelling had to go down some.

"Thanks for staying with me."

"No problem Bella. I didn't want you to be alone."

"The hospital is my home away from home. I am on a first name basis with the people at Phoenix Memorial."

"You can't be that bad."

"Oh yes I am. I have one or two of the nurses in my phone that I keep in touch with." Bella took out her cell phone and found a Jen in her phone.

"There is one of the nurses I usually see." I am sure my mouth was hanging open.

"Okay I believe you."

I was sure on of two things would happen. 1. I would be making a lot more trips to Medical Services. 2. I would be making sure that Bella would be spending less time in Medical Services. I hope it's the latter.

_Bella POV_

We made it to the dorms. I was exhausted. Breaking a bone sure takes a lot out of you.

"Take it easy the rest of the night."

"Yes Dr. Cullen." I saw him smirking. I opened the door and went inside. I opened the soda, which I had bought on the way back to the room, and took out some pain relievers. I took the medicine and went and lied down propping up my arm on a pillow. I had just dozed off when Alice busted through the door.

"You didn't have to go and break your arm just to get out of shopping you know." I was about to have a heart attack because of this girl. She was never this loud when she came into the room.

"Alice you scared me half to death."

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you. That still doesn't give you the right to ditch me on this shopping trip."

"You still have Rosalie. Maybe next time."

"Oh by the way here is your stuff. Edward asked me to go to the gym and get it for you."

"Thanks." Alice had ordered take out from the Chinese place on campus for all three of us. Rosalie and Alice left once they were done eating. I stayed behind and did some homework, called my mom and told her what happened, then took some more painkillers and went to sleep.

I was excused from my morning classes so I could go and get my cast on. I was surprised to see Emmett standing outside of Brandon Hall. Considering that Rosalie had left like 20 minutes before I did. I started to walk past him as if he wasn't even there when he stopped me.

"Bella this has gone on to long. I hate the fact that you are not talking to me."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you acted the way you did." We were heading in the direction of Medical Services.

"I know Bella. I'm sorry. I was just shocked when I saw you and Edward last week."

"I understand your need to protect me, but I don't need it."

"I know but I still see you as the five year old little girl who needed me to protect her." I signed in to be seen by the doctor.

"Emmett I still need you, just not in the same way anymore."

"Isabella Swan." The nurse called from the door. I stood up. "I'll stay here and wait on you."

"No I want you to go with me." His eyes brightened. Emmett went into the back with me. We stopped our talking as the doctor came right in and started putting the cast on. We walked out once the plaster was dry.

"See Emmett I still need my big brother." We hugged each other. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sharpie permanent marker.

"You're going to need this." He said handing the marker to me. I didn't take it.

"I think you should be the first." I said holding out my arm for him to sign. Emmett put his name on the cast were my thumb was, then handed me the marker. The bell rang; this was the last class before lunch. I made my way to U.S. History. It was hard not to fall asleep in class, considering my unrest full sleep the night before, and the monotone voice of the teacher.

It was now lunch time and I was making my way to the cafeteria. I piled my tray with food. Just as I was about to lift the tray off the rail somebody came behind me and took it for me.

"Here let me help you." I laughed some. Emmett wouldn't pass up a chance to help me.

"Thanks Emmett." He found us a table and sat down my tray. I took a seat behind, and my brother took off so he could get his own food. Alice came over and sat her things down. "It's great to see you two talking again." I just nodded my head and started to eat. Soon everyone had food and was sitting around the table.

"Ok while I was out yesterday I got everyone their favorite movie snacks." She reached down beside her and started to hand out little bags with everyone's name on it. "They are going to have popcorn there."

I took my bag from Alice. "Oh my gosh Alice this is so cool. How did you know what I like?"

"I asked Emmett." I looked over at him and gave him a smile. Lunch continued and everyone was talking and laughing. Edward dumped both our trays. Then took my candy bag so I wouldn't have to carry anything. "Edward I can do things my self."

"I know but I want to help." I conceded not really in the mood to argue. We walked to biology and sat at our lab table. We were starting a lab on cell structure. Oh how fun it was. The bell rang releasing us from this torture. I dressed out during gym, and had to play. But being in my condition no one threw me the ball. So I was just running up and down the court with everybody, or at least trying to run.

The bell rang and the class filed into the locker rooms. I was walking to my room when Alice came up. She took a hold of my good arm. "Come on we have to get ready, and you have to see the outfit I bought for you."

"Alice you shouldn't have. You really didn't have to. The candy was enough."

"Really Bella it's nothing. No problem what so ever."

"Well at least let me give you some money." I started to reach into my pocket to pull out my wallet. "No you are not going to give me any money. Money is not a problem for me."

I sighed "Fine Alice but one of these days I am going to do something for you."

"Whatever you say Bella." We were now in the dorm room. Alice hoped in the shower and I ordered a large triple meat pizza from La Bella Italia. I had it delivered to my room. Once Alice was done I got in and just as I had dressed the pizza was delivered and I paid for it. Alice had gotten me a pair of jeans that fit like a glove, and a blue button up shirt. Alice did my hair and make-up. Rose showed up a little while later and Alice helped her get ready.

There was a knock on the door and I opened it. Standing on the other side was Edward. "This is for you." It was a single red rose. "Thank you." I said taking the rose. He had a blanket for us to sit on one we were outside. "Would you like to stop by La Bella Italia and get a pizza?" I asked him, with a slight smirk that I was trying to hide.

"Yeah sounds like a plan." I turned around letting him inside the room while I tended to the flower he brought to me. I had found an empty water bottle and put the rose in it. I went into the bathroom and filled the bottle up with water. I walked back into the bedroom area and sat the bottle on my bedside table.

"Bella is this the pizza we will be picking up?" I blushed. "Yes it is." He just sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella."

We grabbed the pizza and my bag of snacks then walked out. On the way we stopped for some sodas. We found a spot towards the middle. We didn't want to be to close or to far from the screen. Once we were settled Edward went and got us each a bag of popcorn.

The movie ended up being Madagascar, and nobody seemed to mind. I found out that Edward like to put chocolate covered raisins in his popcorn mix it all up and eat it. **(A/N: I love to do this.) **I thought this was weird until he made me try it, and it was actually pretty good. Half way through the movie I leaned against Edward.

"Are you tired?"

"Just a little."

"Want to go back to your room?"

"No not yet. I want to finish watching the movie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said trying to stifle a yawn. The end credits couldn't come fast enough. Edward helped me up off the ground; we dumped the trash into a garbage can that was around campus. Edward walked me to my dorm and up to my room.

"Good night Isabella." He said in his velvety voice as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I was on cloud nine.

"Good night Edward." I watched as he walked down the hall before going inside and changing into my bed clothes.

_Alice POV _

I was waiting for everyone outside of Brandon Hall. I was on a mission. Catching Edward before he went inside of Masen Hall. He had this dreamy look on his face; I would have to ask him about it later. I had more important matters to address right now. Finally Rosalie and Emmett show it, I could now begin.

"Okay guys Bella's birthday is in three weeks, and we are going to throw her the best birthday ever." Emmett looked at me like he was unsure of how to put something, as if he didn't want to hurt my feelings.

"Bella doesn't like surprises or birthday parties."

"What do you mean she doesn't like birthday parties?" Emmett looked like he was about at any second go run and cower in fear. Was I really that scary?

"Ever since she turned 13 she didn't have any more parties. Mom and dad would get her a gift; we would have cake and maybe go out to dinner. But no party."

"That is just not right. This year we are having a party for her."

A/N: this chapter was originally going to be two chapters but it worked out better as one. It is a little longer than the last two chapters. I hope you guys enjoy. Review or else.


	7. The Birthday Party

The Misadventures of… US

Chapter 7 – The Birthday Party

Disclaimer: If you recognize it it's not mine.

_Bella POV _

_I was in the rain dancing and giggling. Edward was with me. We started to chase each other around in a circle. I had run through a big puddle making a big splash. Edward and I just started to laugh even harder._

_The rain was coming to an end. The rain drops on Edward's body were sparkling. He was beautiful. The scene changed and we were in a park. I was sitting on the swing and Edward was pushing me. I felt so free._

"Bella." Edward's mouth was moving but it was not his voice that I heard.

"Bella." It was a female voice was calling my name. I opened my eyes to see Alice standing over me. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I looked at the alarm clock.

"Alice why are you waking me up this early on a Saturday?"

"Because we are going shopping." I let out a groan pulling the pillow from under my head and placing it on top of my head. She just snatched it off and flung it somewhere. I sighed. It was 8:30 am and my crazed roommate was waking me up to go shopping. Between her and blood thirst vampires I would take the vampires any day. Well on days like this most of the time she was the greatest friend any body could ask for.

I got up out of bed and headed to the shower. 30 minutes later we were headed out the door. Alice tossing me a breakfast bar to eat. "Explain to me again why Rosalie couldn't come with you instead of me."

"Because she has some studying to do and few things to do around campus. She said if we are not done by lunch she would try to join us."

"We are going to be gone past lunch?" I asked with some disbelief.

"Yes we have lots of things to buy, and we really don't have much time." She had a mischievous smile on her face. I didn't even want to know what she was up to. With Alice sometimes it was better not to know.

In the last three weeks life has been great. Edward and I have gone on nine more dates since the movie night. Nothing is official between us. Emmett and I have not fought. Well we have not fought all that much, just a few little tiffs. My cast will be coming off in another three weeks. I am counting down the days until I can get a proper shower. As it is now I have to hold me arm out of the shower or wrap it with garbage bags it really is a hassle.

We had just arrived at the on campus mall. We went into the first store. I had tried on three different outfits and had to model them for Alice. She just made faces and made me try on the next outfit. Then she would find some things that she would say I just can't live without this and buy it. This trend continued at every store we went into.

Even though there was a few places in the mall we could get food at Alice wanted to drop her bags off in the room. That way her hands cold be free for the afternoon shopping trip.

We met up with Emmett and Rosalie for lunch. Edward and Jasper were doing something baseball related. Or so Alice says, I am starting to think she is up to something. I just can't put my finger on it. Hopefully I would know by the end of the day. I really didn't like surprises.

Rosalie ended up coming with us this time. The first store we went into I found this silky navy blue shirt that once I tried on Alice made me buy.

"So Rose when is the Winter Formal?"

"It's going to be the day before we leave on break."

"What is Winter Formal?"

"It's one of the two formal dances that ECA has."

"Usually ECA teams up with the all girls school that is like 10 miles from here and they host Winter Formal and Prom together."

Just then Alice through a pair of pants my way. "Go and try those on now!" "Sir yes sir." I gave a mock salute before heading off into the dressing room. When I walked out she just shook her head no, so I went back and changed into my pants. I was starting to get irritated. This was the worse part of shopping. Going in and trying on things one after another.

"Alice can we go home already?"

"No I have not found the perfect bottom for you shirt."

"When am I supposed to wear it anyways?" I said holding up my bag. Alice looked guilty, like she didn't want to tell me.

"Tomorrow" she squeaked out.

"You are throwing me a party aren't you?" She just nodded her head.

"Why I have told you and Rosalie." I said turning to face her too. "Several times that I didn't want a party." Rosalie pointed immediately to Alice.

"I should have known." Then something occurred to me. "Where Jasper and Edward really doing baseball stuff?"

"No." I let out a sigh. I turned and made my way to the bathroom, I locked the door. I didn't want any one to see my traitor tears. My tear ducts were linked with my anger. After the tears stopped and my anger subsided I washed my face and left the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie were sitting a few feet from the bathroom. Once they saw me they got up and cam over towards me.

"I'm so sorry Bella." "Bella sorry we should have respected your wishes." They kept repeating over and over again.

"Guys its okay. I just needed a few minutes to myself."

"So the party is still on?"

"I don't say anything about the party. But I don't know."

"Please Bella? It will so mean so much to me." I was tired of this fighting and I had agreed to meet up with Edward in about three hours.

"Fine Alice but we have to finish up here soon. I need to get ready to see Edward." She got this excited look in her eyes.

"No Alice no more clothes." The look on her face made my heart break.

"Alice fine I will let you pick out an outfit." Her face brightened immediately. She was about ready to bounce off every wall in the store. "As long as we find it before we find something to go with the shirt." I pointed to Rosalie "You have to restrain her and make her behave." Rose just smiled and nodded.

As we walked into the next store Alice exclaimed it was her favorite, I then pointed out that she has said that at about every store we entered. She just giggled and shrugged. She did end up finding this cute blue green tank top and a pair of khaki shorts for my date tonight along with a pair of jeans with some sort of sparkly blue line going up the left leg and a blue scarf type belt. Something I usually wouldn't even look twice at if I was by myself. I was so glad that my shopping trip was coming to an end. Alice made one last stop. It was an accessories boutique; they must have put this in over the summer. There was no need for it when it was an all boy's school.

I took a shower putting plastic bags around my cast. Once I got out I dried and dressed. When I stepped out of the shower Alice was ready with her blow dryer and make-up kit.

"Only you Alice."

"I know." She said cheerfully. She blow dried my hair and put a headband on me. It was almost the exact shade of my shirt. For my make-up she did like always simple and natural. Alice enjoyed playing Bella Barbie, I didn't. I am not really sure why I allow it. I guess because in the end I know I outcome is always really great.

When Edward arrived this time he had fresh freesia. They were so pretty.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. They remind me of you. The smell just like you that is along with strawberries." I blushed it didn't matter how many times Edward complimented me I always blushed.

I put them in the vase I ended buying after the second time be brought me flowers. I filled it up with water and set it by my bed. After the third time he brought me flowers I asked him where he keeps getting them from, since there was no place on campus that sells fresh flowers. He just responded by telling me he had connections. I knew I was not going to get another answer out of him.

On Fridays after class and on Saturdays we were aloud to leave school grounds, as long as our parents had signed the permission slip. Seeing as both of our parents. Had done so Edward and I decided to play mini golf.

Edward opened the door for me as we got into his Volvo that his parents shipped here for him and Alice to drive. On the way to the course we were singing horrible on my part, Edward's voice was in truth nice.

When we arrived Edward paid for our round. He picked out his putter and a red ball, I got a green one it reminded me of Edward's eyes it didn't matter which putter I choose they were all a little awkward feeling with the cast on.

On the first hole Edward made the ball into the hole in two shots, while it took me four.

"I told you I was bad at this."

"Not really you are only one over par." He gave me that crooked smile that I love so much. We kept playing, Edward always making the ball in under par, while I was lucky that there was numbers high enough to count my score. Edward had to hit the ball in for me on the 18th hole.

"I am going to have to bring you back once you get that cast off." He said as we were walking out to the car.

"I don't think it will make much of a difference, you will still win." He just chuckled. As we were getting into the car he turned to me. "So what would you like to eat?"

"I don't know surprise me." He grabbed his chest like he was having a heart attack. "Isabella Swan wanting to be surprised. What a shock that is."

I pushed him playfully as he started the car. "I just don't know what I want to eat."

"Sure Bella whatever you say."

"Just shut up and drive Edward."

"Yes my queen." He drove us to this small café. I got some chicken strips and fries while Edward ordered some mini burgers.

"Bella have you thought about what you are going as to the Halloween Ball?"

"It's over a month away plus I don't dance."

"I never said anything about dancing."

"It is a Halloween Ball Edward. At a Ball you dance. I am bad enough just walking."

"Yeah you are." He agreed. I let out a humph and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Come on Bella, you are the one that said it." He said in a velvety voice.

"Yeah but you didn't have to agree with it."

"But then I would have had to lie to you, and I don't want to lie to you ever."

"Well expect for when you are going behind my back planning a birthday party with your sister." The smile that I find irritable appeared on his face. "Yes expect for that."

"You're forgiven." I said taking the last bite of my food.

"Thank you." He said coming around the table and kissing my cheek. Once Edward had taken care of the bill we left, and went back to school. We went up to Edward's room and started to watch a movie.

When I woke up I was very disoriented. I sat up and looked around the room a few times.

"How did I get in here?"

"Emmett carried you over last night."

"What?"

_Emmett POV_

I walked into my room and found my sister asleep on my bed. Why was she in my bed? I don't know. I couldn't ask Edward yet because he was in the shower. Of course he was probably avoiding me. Just when I started to trust him with my sister he goes and does something like this. And why aren't they boyfriend and girlfriend yet. They have been dating for a month. Clearly this boy is a wuss.

While Edward takes his shower I will make sure Bella gets to her room safely. She looks too peaceful to wake up. So I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. Alice and Rosalie wanted details. Which of course I didn't have. They seemed to think I was holding out on them, so I told them to 'screw off' which Rose the wonderful women she is told me "name the place and time."

I walked back to Masen Hall and up to my room. Edward was out of the shower. I stood up to my full height as I entered just glaring at him.

"What did you do to my baby sister?"

"Noth… nothing Emmett." Good he was just a little afraid.

"Then why was she in my bed."

"We were watching a movie and she fell asleep."

"And?" I asked a little impatient.

"Well I put her in your bed because I didn't think I could make it all the way to Brandon Hall with her."

"So you didn't…?"

"No, no we didn't." His eyes were wide; I could tell that he was being honest.

Bella POV

I had spent the morning trying to read. But Alice just has to give me a manicure and pedicure. I tried the whole 'it's my birthday I should get to do what I want thing' on her, but she told me "I know it's your birthday you have to look good."

I got dressed into the clothes Alice had made me buy just for this occasion. "I hope you know Alice I really hate this and you at the moment."

"I know but one day you will thank me for this."

"Yeah and I am going to be a doctors wife one day."

"You never know Bella, you never know." I just shoved the annoying little pixie. She knew what buttons to press.

Rosalie and Alice led me to the Student lounge. When we walking everything seemed normal. That was until I saw a section of three tables with lots of flowers, balloons cake, and then the worst, presents.

"Alice I know Emmett has had to warn you about presents." I whispered to her. "A few times." She whispered back.

"Happy Birthday Bella." The guys said together when we appeared before them. We took a seat at one of the tables and Emmett went and fetched us some drinks. I watched as Edward and Jasper were playing a game of pool. It was a pretty even match. After Jasper the strategist won Edward offered to show me how to play. I lifted up my bad arm to remind him of the cast. "Remember the game of mini golf." He just smiled.

Alice called us over to the table with the cake. She had gotten some one at the café to light the candles. I was so thankful that Alice or who ever it was that picked out the candles just got the number one and the number seven. As they sang happy birthday to me I just want to burry my head so no can see me. This was so embarrassing. I blew out the candles making a wish. Alice started to serve the cake, giving some to people who passed by.

"Do you want to open your presents now or later?" Alice asked. I wanted to reply never but Alice would not let that happen ever. "Later would be great."

Jasper and Emmett started up a game of pool, the winner getting 20 bucks. Alice and Rosalie had gone off to watch some show on the TV. This left Edward and I at the table alone. I didn't care, I actually loved being alone with him.

"Bella?" He said my name like it was a question. I looked up at him. "Yes Edward."

"Remember our first date?"

"Yes I do, we had dinner then we came here and played air hockey." Edward nodded his head.

"There is something that I have wanted to ask you since that night." He paused I was not sure if he as going to continue or not.

"Go on." I urged. He got up out of his seat and went to the table with the presents. He picked up the smallest boxes on the table then came and took his seat again.

"I want you to open your present first." I took a deep breath. I was staring at the nicely wrapped silver paper

"Did Alice wrap this?"

"Bella you're stalling, and no she didn't." Edward knew what I was doing and I couldn't stall any more. I unwrapped the paper slowly, trying to figure out what was inside. It rattled just a little bit. I had successfully removed the wrapping paper. Under the paper was a box and not just any type of box.

"Edward I can't accept this." I said handing him the box back. He never took it from me.

"Bella open it. I am not taking it back." I brought the box back to me. I slowly opened the box. Inside was a bracelet with a heart on it. "Oh Edward this is absolutely beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you. Bella you have had my heart since the carnival. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Edward." He just smiled and came around the table placing a proper kiss on my lips.

"That is enough of that kids." Emmet said a little angrily. We broke apart, a smile appearing across his face, my own face mirroring his. Edward helped me put the bracelet on. Then placed a chaste kiss on my lips. Emmett just glaring.

Alice took my hand and practically snatched me off the chair and dragged me to the table with the presents. Emmett handed me a small box. "Here it's from mom and dad." I opened the paper and it was a camera. The next one was from Emmett it was a long box, and kind of heavy. I opened it, Emmett needed to be smacked.

"Emmett why in the world would you get me a scooter? You know I will just end up getting hurt."

"I know that is why I got you this." He said tossing me a helmet. I missed and it hit me in the head. "Ouch" I yelled rubbing the spot where it hit me.

"Emmett you idiot." Rosalie hit my brother hard.

"Gosh that hurt women."

"I know you hurt Bella when you threw that helmet at her."

"Women…." He mumbled under his breath. Everyone busted out in giggles. Every one expect for Emmett that is. He just kind of got crabbier.

"This is from Rosalie, Jasper and I." Alice said thrusting a bag at me. I moved the tissue paper and reach inside. I felt cloth and rolled my eyes. It figures Alice would get me some type of clothes. I pulled it out and it was a turquoise bikini. **(A/N: A link to it is in my profile.) **I could feel the heat on my face. I was ready to die of embarrassment.

A/N:

1. There will be another chapter of fluff then the Halloween Ball. I have no idea what I want any of them to wear so I would like suggestions.

2. I have to study for a big test this week so I will not be able to write. If I do get the chance I will but don't expect an update until next week. I made this chapter longer so you guys could enjoy a nice long chapter while I was away studying.

3. Review. I love that you add me to your favorites list but none of that matters with out a review. If you don't review I will leave evil cliffys at the end of every chapter. I do try to resond to each review I get.

4. I saw the New Moon trailer and it is awesome. I can't wait for the movie.


	8. Cheering for Stupid

The Misadventures of … Us

Chapter 8 – I am cheering for stupid.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. How sad.

A/N: In this chapter there is a little bit of underage drinking. I don't mean to offend anybody but don't worry they don't drink and drive. And I am going to apologize before hand if I offend somebody in this chapter because they are one or two things that could be offensive to people.

_Bella POV_

I was bored; Edward was off practicing with Jasper and the rest of the baseball team. Emmett was at football practice, it was the night before the first game of the season. Alice and Rosalie were working on a project that was due the next day. So I was left to fend for myself.

Leaning against the wall was Emmett's birthday present to me. Why not I thought to myself. I got changed into a pair of pants just in case. I put on the helmet that Emmett gave me to go with the scooter. I was one of those razor scooters so I walked it out of the building. I couldn't hold on to the left handle bar all the way because of the cast. But I should be able to manage.

I was just looking at the scenery the school had to offer, lost in my own thoughts. I was jolted from my world when I felt a vibration in my pocket. It was so sudden that I nearly wrecked into a tree. It was a text from Edward

_-Have fun on your ride.-_

I smiled to myself. Before I had time to reply I got another one from him.

_-I love it when you smile … then blush.-_

He knew me so well.

_-Aren't you supposed to be practicing?-_

_-We have a few minutes to catch our breath.-_

_-Have fun practicing.-_

_Edward POV_

It had been almost a week sine Bella and I have gone public. Emmett is mostly cool with it as long as we don't kiss or anything else in front of him. Jasper and I were taking a break and drinking water. He looked over at me.

"Texting Bella. You give us regular guys a bad name."

"Regular guys my butt Jasper." I said giving him a shove. "Mr. I don't allow my girlfriend to lift one finger."

"Okay so you got me."

"Of course I did. Not only are you my teammate, and roommate but your girlfriend is my sister just in case you have forgotten."

"Okay, okay I get it."

"Boys back on the field." The coach called out. Practice went on for a while longer. Practice ended and I hit the showers in the locker room. When both Jasper and I were done we went to the Student Lounge where we were going to meet with everyone else. The only one there was my Bella. She had on a shirt that matcher her eyes. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her at the same time whispering in her ear. "You look good sexy."

She jumped and turned around in my arms. "Sorry." I whispered bringing my lips to down to meet hers. Her lips were soft and moist; I could spend all night like this with her. Her fingers went to my hair, I pulled back not because I wanted to stop but we had to. "Emmett will be here soon."

"And?" She said reattaching her lips to mine. "Well one day I may want kids, and I will need the use of my arms and legs if I am going to keep playing baseball and more importantly keep dating you." I told her as we finally broke apart, both of breathing a little heavy.

Alice came bounding in giving Jasper a kiss and then went to get a cup of coffee. "Would you like something?" I asked Bella. She just shook her head. "Where is Rose?" Emmett shouted as he entered. Not that he needed to the place was empty expect for us.

"She went to get us all some food." We settled down on the couches in front of the TV. "Are we going to watch TV or play some games?" Emmett asked.

"If we were to play what would we play? All the good games are back in our room." Jasper responded.

"True. I could always go and get them." I tuned Emmett and Jasper out after that. Bella was laying on my shoulder, I playing with her hair. Rose walked in with the food. As we ate there was silence expect for the occasional "can you pass me that?" After our meal was cleaned up we all started to talk about the up coming football game season.

"Emmett how is the team this year?" Jasper asked.

"I think we can make it to regionals and maybe even state."

"What about tomorrow night's game?" Alice questioned suddenly into sports. I bet she wishes she could design every team ECA has uniforms.

"We have a good chance of winning."

"Oh guys guess what I bought and customized?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Let me guess team shirts then you did something to the back of each one?" I retorted with mock enthusiasm.

"Yeah." She said kind of disappointed that I guessed. Alice reached over the arm of the couch. Where did she get that? I didn't even see her bring anything in; then again I was concerned with my Bella. She reached into the bag and pulled out a pink shirt with the ECA lion on the front along with East Coast Academy in blue. On the back there was the number 18, which I figured is Emmett's number, and then in rhinestones it said 'girlfriend.'

"Alice this is amazing. I can't believe you made this." Rosalie said examining the shirt my sister gave her. Alice dug in the bag again and pulled out another shirt. This one she handed to Bella. Her shirt was just like Rose's expect her shirt blue, no rhinestones, and said 'Lil Sis.'

"Thanks Alice." Next up was Jasper his shirt was gray and said best friend on the back. Jasper kissed his girlfriend in appreciation for his gift. Alice took out her shirt next it was white and said pixie on the back. "Last but not least it's Edward's." She said handing me a black shirt. On the back it was simply 'Edward."

"What the hell Alice?"

"Sorry I couldn't think of anything for you."

"There are a few things. How about roommate?"

"Sounds too gay." She said sheepishly.

"Other best friend?"

"Sort of long."

"I'm cheering for stupid?" Everyone started to crack up at that. It took Emmett a second to realize that we were talking about him.

"Hey!" He shouted out in realization. This just caused us to laugh even harder.

"Are you going to do more shirts for the baseball season?" Jasper asked when every one was calm enough to speak.

"Of course. I have to support my man." She said leaning into kiss him.

"Bella let's go for a walk."

"Okay." A smile spreading across her face. I was glad that she wanted to get out of here as much as I did.

_Bella POV_

Edward took a hold of my good hand. We got off the couch together and headed out the door. We had no where to go so we just wondered around. "I'm so glad we left."

"Why is that?"

"So I can do this." Edward took a step closer to me. He bent down and kissed me. It was not just any kiss; it was of two lovers who are seeing each other for the first time in a while. We only stopped because both of us were out of air.

"You look beautiful under the moon light. You look beautiful all the time really." He whispered picking up some of my hair and kissing my neck.

"Thanks." I whispered as I blushed. He pulled away from me to take a good look at my face.

"You know I'll never get tired of your blush." We began walking again.

"Try to tell me that again after a hundred times of me blushing."

"I will have no trouble saying it to you."

"Edward if you seen me blush once than you have seen me blush a thousand times."

"That is true, but each time it's for a different reason, making it a different blush." He pointed out to me.

"But the reasons are almost always the same. I either trip, I get teased for tripping, and/or you compliment me."

"Bella please just accept the fact that I find your blush one of the many things that I find attractive about you."

"Do I have to?" I whined like a five year old. I just couldn't believe that Edward liked me for me.

"Yes you do." Edward said in a definite tone. Before he kissed me again quickly.

"You can be absurd at times." He put his finger on my mouth, effectively silencing me before I had time to speak. "You don't see how beautiful you really are." Edward than brought his lips down on mine. It was a passionate kiss. My hands in his hair or at least the one that didn't have a cast on it that one was resting on his chest. He had one hand in my hair the other was cupping my face.

When we broke apart I saw Emmett standing behind my boyfriend. I hope he didn't just witness the little show that Edward and I had just put on. "I am not going to say anything this time." I was shocked. That was so not like Emmett to say anything when he sees Edward and I lip locked for any period of time, no matter how little. "Only because it's true. You don't see yourself clearly Bells."

I couldn't argue they were teaming up on me so I just kept my mouth shut. Since Edward and I were standing outside of Brandon Hall he walked me upstairs and kiss me goodnight.

The next day I was sitting with Alice and Emmett eating breakfast. Since we had to take gym class Alice instructed us all not to wear our shirts until we get ready for the game. She didn't want them to have sweat on them and body odor. Leave it to Alice to worry about things like that. The rest of the group had yet to join us.

I heard a voice in my year that sent chills down my spin. "You look might sexy this morning." I couldn't help but giggle a little. Emmett was glaring some at Edward. What a way to start off the day. I turned around to look at him. "You look very nice too."

He then left to go and get his breakfast. By the time he sat down with his food Jasper and Rosalie had went to go and get their food. Breakfast ended up being a quiet affair. Edward took my tray and dumped it when I was done.

"Would you like me to go with you today when you go for your check up?"

"Yes if you don't mind." I liked it when Edward went with me when I got my arm looked at. The school day went by so slow today. I guess it was because I wanted to see Emmett in action. Once gym was over we dropped off our stuff in our rooms.

"You're gorgeous Bella."

"Edward I am all hot and sweaty."

"You are always beautiful no matter what." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. We went to Medical Services. I got my arm x-rayed and the doctor said that in two weeks I could get my cast off. I was excited and could not wait for that. I had spent more than half my life in casts, ace bandages and braces.

Edward walked me to my room. "I'll let you go and freshen up before we go to the game."

""But I would rather spend my time with you."

"Go or else Alice will kill both of us."

"Alright fine." We shared a quick kiss. We parted and I went to my room.

"So what did the doctor say?" Alice almost knocked me down when I entered.

"I missed you too Alice. He said that my arm is healing like it should. And in two weeks I can get this darn thing off." I said hold up my arm.

"Alright let's get you ready for tonight." I did complain only because I really did hate playing Bella Barbie. Rosalie and Alice loved it and not only did they play Bella Barbie but also Rosalie Barbie and Alice Barbie. Once we girls were ready Alice called one of the boys and told them we were ready for dinner. Jasper and Edward met Rose, Alice and I. Emmett had to get to the field.

"I'm so excited." Alice gushed.

"Alice you don't know anything about football." Edward pointed out to her.

"So I can learn, and there is no better time." Leave it to Alice to want to learn about a sport. I really didn't care. I was just going to support my brother and hope we win. Plus I get to spend time with my friends and boyfriend.

Once we finished dinner we headed to the football field. The boys paid for our tickets, Edward and Jasper splitting the cost of Rosalie's, they really were sweet. According to Jasper we had found so really good seats, he was the bigger football fan than Edward.

"Don't forget you guys we're cheering for stupid." We were laughing again.

"Hey he is not stupid. He is just mildly retarded. After all I do come from the same parents as him. Or so I believe that I do." The entire group started to laugh. When I could speak again I added "No seriously sometimes I wonder which one of us was adopted." This only caused us to start laughing even harder.

At half time ECA was down by seven points. We decided to go get a drink. We were stopped by a group of girls who stopped us.

"Hey those shirts are awesome."

"Thanks." Alice said. She was the one who made them and deserved the credit.

"Where did you guys get those?"

"Well I bought them then I customized them to fit each person." Alice and one of the girls exchanged phone numbers. If Alice played her cards right she might have a source of income. Which she might need if she continued to shop the way she did.

We returned to our seats once we had gotten something to drink. The second half was a lot more interesting. The ECA students were doing more cheering this time. At one point Jasper was yelling "Go stupid Go." And when we all realized that he wasn't yelling at Emmett we laughed and told him that was Emmett's nickname. By the end of the game my throat was sore; with my luck I probably wouldn't have a voice in the morning. ECA had won 28 to 21. There was going to be some celebrating tonight.

_Emmett POV_

I was on such a high since we won the game. We went with the others back to our dorm room. We hung out for a while talking about the game. I got a call from one my teammates about this party at another teammate's house. His parents were gone for the weekend or something like that.

I told the rest of the gang about the party. Only Rosalie was up for it, the rest of the party poopers declined. But that wouldn't stop us from attending. I gathered some clothes. "See you outside in 30 minutes Rose?"

"Yeah." We chastely kissed then I headed for the shower. When I meet up with Rosalie she looked great. I no longer wanted to go to the party. I would like to take her back to her dorm.

_Alice POV_ **(A/N: I didn't want to change POV's just yet but it is an evil necessity.)**

Edward had taken Bella back to her dorm because she was falling asleep, Emmett and Rosalie had taken off to a party, leaving Jasper and I alone in his dorm. Jasper had given me one of his shirts and a pair of basketball shorts so I didn't have to go back to my dorm. Now we were just watching TV lying in his bed.

Jasper would kiss my lips, my cheek, below my ear, and my neck. Depending on where he placed the kiss I would let out a little giggle. I placed my head down on his shoulder. And Jasper started to stroke my hair. I flipped over so I could look up at him.

"I love you Alice." I could squeal but I had to keep my cool. I threw my arms around his neck. "I love you Jasper." I said giving him a kiss.

_Emmett POV _

We went to the party. As we walked in there were lots of wolf whistles. Obviously they were whistling at Rosalie. I wrapped my arm around her. Showing people she was mine. Sure it may have been my cave man side coming out but I didn't care.

We walked around talking to people. I picked up a bottle of beer. It didn't take me long to finish it off. Rosalie didn't drink; she would be driving us back to school later. We were walking around the house looking for a quiet spaced to call our own for the night.

Since there were bodies every where we went outside. The outside was nice; there was nice garden that lined a path. It was almost like a scene from a movie. There lots of different types of flowers, I picked up a carnation and placed it behind Rosalie's ear. It brought out her make-up and so much more.

"You look as magnificent as a rose." She smiled and leaned in to kiss me. My hands were soon in her hair. We pulled apart just staring into each other's eyes.

"I love you Emmett." I was a little floored. Not because I didn't feel the same towards her because I did, it was I just wasn't it expecting her to say it then. Rosalie was the type of girl to say I love you to the guy first. Her eyes realized that I was making her wait by the tears that were in her eyes. I couldn't let her cry, I had to admit how I felt about her.

"I love you to Rosalie." A smile spread across her face and we kissed. We were so caught up in each other that we didn't hear the cops come up.

A/N: Sorry you guys had to wait so long. But I did warn you guys on the last chapter. I told you guys that chapter 9 was going to be the Halloween Ball but as I wrote this chapter another idea formed in my head and I have to go with it. So the following chapter is going to be the ball. The next is just pure fluff for Edward and Bella. Also I have an idea for there costume thanks to one of you guys. But I still want other suggestions. Also please review. I love them and they inspire me to write. If you do you might get a sneak peak at something.


	9. I Love You

The Misadventures of… US

Chapter 9 – I Love you

Disclaimer: Sees a shooting star and wishes she owns Twilight but her wish doesn't come true. Maybe next time.

A/N: I would just like to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. But I was traveling for a few days and just didn't have time to write. And I am still trying to make up my mind on Edward and Bella's costume so that distracts me every once in a while because I don't want to get to that chapter and still be lost.

_Bella POV_

These have been some of the best two weeks. Alice has been on cloud nine since the night of the first football game. Emmett didn't get into too much trouble over drinking going to that party. He got a warning and a detention, it would have been worse if Rosalie had been drinking.

It was now Friday after school, no one from the group knew that I was going to go and get my cast off. I had only told one other person and that was Angela. I was on my way to my appointment with Medical Services. I was glad that Edward had baseball practice; I was going to surprise him. It didn't take them long to get the cast off. They told me to be careful because the skin would be a little tender. I went back to my dorm and nobody was there. I grabbed some clothes and took a shower because my arm smelled bad.

"Hey where have you been?" I asked Alice who was sitting on her bed.

"I was in the library doing some research for a paper. Are you and Edward doing anything tonight?"

"Just dinner and then maybe a movie." I said shrugging.

"Oh gosh Bella you have your cast off." She said jumping up off the bed, examining my hand where the cast had been. It was as if I had told her I was going to have a baby. I always hated this when people realized that the cast off. They always made it seem like they were the ones that had to wear the stupid thing for weeks on end.

"Yes I did." I stated matter of fact.

"Now we can do more stuff with you."

"Alice I was never really restricted from doing the things that I wanted to do."

"Yes you where. You just didn't know it."

"Whatever you say Alice. Whatever you say." I was not in the mood to argue with Alice. She didn't take no for an answer. A little bit later Jasper came and picked Alice up. Usually on Fridays we would be heading to the football games but we didn't have a game this week. I couldn't help but wonder where Edward was.

_Edward POV_

I knew today was the day that Bella got her cast off. I had overheard her and Angela talking as they exited the girls' locker room this afternoon. The two had become fast friends. Every once in a while she would sit with us at lunch.

Ever since we started dating I have wanted to take Bella to the beach, but I knew that she would not fully enjoy it. I spotted Alice on her way out of Brandon Hall as I was on my way in.

"Hey can I speak to you for a minute?" She turned to Jasper who simply nodded.

"What is it?"

"I know Bella got her cast off today and I wanted to do something special for her tomorrow." Alice was getting excited; she was showing all the usual signs. She was rocking on back and forth; I could tell that she was holding back the squealing and the clapping.

"What can I do?"

"I want you to have Bella ready around 10 am tomorrow. I am going to take her to the beach." The smile that was already on her face grew.

"I know the prefect things for her."

"I knew you would sis." She flounced off with Jasper. I walked up to Bella's room, and knocked on her door. She opened the door and I greeted her with a kiss.

"I've missed you."

"Edward you haven't had the time to miss me."

"Bella why can't you be like normal girlfriends and say something like oh honey I've missed you too?" I teased her.

"Because then you might not like me as much, but I did miss you to."

"You might have a point there." I held out my hand for Bella to take. She took it with her now uncasted hand. I smiled down at her and she returned it with one of her own.

"So where would you like to eat?" Her stomach chose that moment to growl. We both started to laugh.

"I am in the mood for some Italian." We went to the restaurant. I could not help but to smile. Bella would try to question me about my smile all I would tell her was that I was in a good mood. When we were done we went back to her dorm and watched a movie. It was so bad that it was not even worth remembering the name. When the movie was over I kissed Bella goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I let out a small chuckle. I knew this was going to leave her confused. This was the first time I had mentioned any plans about the next day. I went back to my dorm and went to bed. The sooner I did that the sooner tomorrow would come.

_Bella POV_

I had no clue Edward had made any plans for Saturday. I had no idea where we were going or what type of clothes to wear. I didn't even have time to ask him any questions. He just took off. I needed to calm my nerves so I went and grabbed some clothes to take a nice hot shower. As I was in the shower the rational side of my brain took over. He probably just meant that he will see me when we have breakfast. That just had to be it.

Once I was out of the shower I got on my bed and took out my laptop. I had several emails from my mom. Sometimes that woman needed to take to a chill pill. She could be overbearing at times. So maybe overbearing is the wrong word. She tends to think that the worst has happen. But that was just Renee for you, and really I wouldn't have her any other way.

I flipped on the TV just to have a little noise. It felt lonely in the room without every one there. After I answered all of my mom's emails I shut down the laptop and turned off the TV. Then went to sleep.

I felt my body shaking and a faint "Bella." I ignored it figuring that I was just dreaming. I rolled over and snuggled into my pillow. I felt an arm around me pulling me. "Oh no you don't."

I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes along with just adjusting my eyes to the light that was coming in. "Alice why in the world are you getting me up this early?"

"Because you have to eat and then get you ready." She said way too happily. I picked up a pillow as I sat up.

"You are too cheerful in the morning." I said as I threw the pillow in her direction and missed her by a half an inch.

"But you know you love it." She said tossing the pillow back to me.

"No I don't."

"Here put this on so we can go and eat breakfast." Alice said as she tossed me some clothes. I put them on and we went to the cafeteria. We were the only two from our group there. Alice was silent the entire time. She was probably planning what she was going to do with. Then again she probably already had that planned.

"Now what do you have to get me ready for?" I asked as we were on our way back to the room.

"Because I love playing Bella Barbie." I rolled my eyes.

"Alice if all you are going to do is play Bella Barbie then I am going back to sleep."

"No you are not going sleep again. There is a reason but I can't tell you." I groaned. I really hated surprises.

"Can you at least tell me why I have to get ready?" Alice shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not. Edward is taking you some where."

"Do I get to know where?"

"You will in due time Bella. Now change into this along with these." Alice handed me some clothes. I started to separate the clothes that she had given me. I held up the bikini that she had given me for my birthday. Alice just smiled at me. I knew that I would not get any answers from her, so I changed into the bikini and blue tank top with a pair of blue jean shorts over the bikini. She then dragged me to the bathroom.

"There is no point in doing all the make-up so all I am going to do is put some lip gloss on you." She did just that and put my hair up into a pony tail. We walked back to the bedroom part of the dorm. My best friend handed me a bag.

"Here you will need this." I looked through the bag. It had my sunglasses, an extra set of clothes and a sweeter. I looked at Alice with a questioning look.

"I only do as I am told." I am going to kill Edward; he knows how much I hate surprises. It wasn't long after that Edward knocked on the door waking up Rosalie. Edward greeted me with a kiss before taking my hand and leading me down to his car.

"Are you going to tell me where you are taking me?"

"No I think you can already guess where I am taking you."

"The beach."

"Yes my love." Love did he just call me his love? I was kind of taken back by it. I felt a smile spreading on my face, I liked the fact he considered me his love. The car ride to the beach was short, we didn't say much.

"I wish I had a camera." I said as I stepped out of the car and looked across the parking lot to the water. Edward just smiled and then walked over to the trunk and then over to me and gave me his digital camera.

"Here I knew you would want to take some pictures of this place." I took a few pictures of the beach.

"Mom is going to love these." Edward went around the car to the trunk. He opened it and pulled out a blanket, a basket, and a bag similar to the one that I was carrying. He then came back around car and took my hand. We walked down to the actual beach.

"Edward this is beautiful." Not a whole lot of people where there. The water was a nice clear blue. The sand was warm under my toes.

"Glad you like it." He said giving me a quick kiss before setting the stuff down on the sand so he could spread the blanket out. When Edward had the blanket on the ground he removed our stuff on it to.

"What would you like to do first eat or go into the water?"

"Let's get in the water." I watched as Edward removed his shirt. I knew I was staring but I didn't care. He was my boyfriend after all. All I wanted to do was run my hands all over his body and explore it.

"Bella are you going to go dressed like that?" He teased. I was broken out of my trance by his velvety voice.

"No." I said blushing and slipping my shirt over my head. Then I took my shorts off and placed them on the blanket. I bent down and looked through my bag. "Shoot Alice didn't put any sun block in here and I burn easily."

"Don't worry I got sun block." Edward dug through his bag and pulled out a bottle of sun block. I did my entire front. I started to blush before I even asked him the question.

"Do you mind putting some on my back?"

"I would love to." I handed him the bottle and jumped a little when he put some on my back. It was really cold and I wasn't expecting it.

"Oh sorry."

When he was done with me he applied some to his face not bothering to put it anywhere else. He put the bottle back into his bag then we went to the water. We splashed and played for a long time. Enjoying each other's company and the sun. We walked back up the beach to our blanket. Edward wrapped a towel around me. Always the gentleman. He opened the basket to reveal a cooler. The unpacking of our meal began. I went to pick up a plate.

"Oh no this is my day to spoil you." I sat the bowl of fruit salad down. I looked him in the eye.

"Edward I hate it when you spoil me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can take care of yourself but I want to show much I love you." I was shocked; there he goes again with the "L" word.

"You really love me?"

"Yes Bella I do love you."

"I love you to Edward." He looked like the Cheshire cat. He reached over and grabbed me and brought me closer. Our lips met instantly. We were lost in each other, only worried about ourselves and the other. Worried only what was going on between us.

We made out for a long time, until both of us were out of breath. Once we were able to we ate then went back into the water. As the sun was going down we got out of the water and dried off. We headed to the changing room. I got changed into the clothes that Alice had packed along with the sweeter, the temperature was going down. I pulled my hair out and brushed back into a better pony tail. The day was finished off with dinner then a walk along the beach with the moon shinning high above us.

A/N: Sorry again for taking so long to get out. I am still on Vacation but the next chapter won't take as long to get out. I am sorry again for taking so long to get this out.

There is a poll on my author's page please go and check it out.


	10. The Halloween Ball

Chapter 10 – The Halloween Ball

Disclaimer I still don't own Twilight. Any body want to contact the wonderful Stephanie Meyers and ask her if I can own it.

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this out but I was away on Vacation then I had writers block and real life stuff got in the way so I am very sorry that I took so long to get this out to you guys. Also part of this chapter is based on a real life experience. I am not too good with grill terminology so I will do my best to describe what I am talking about. And thanks to the reviewer who gave me the idea for Bella and Edward's costume. You know who you are and this chapter is dedicated to you.

_Bella POV_

We were all hanging out at Jasper and Rosalie's house. Well Alice, Rosalie and Edward went to the store to pick up some things. Since Jasper and Rosalie's parents were gone for the weekend on some cruise, we were having a barbeque just the six of us. I was inside making some food and watching dumb and dumber trying to grill, while I finished preparing the rest of the food inside. I am sure we are not going to be able to eat that food. After all I saw it on fire no less than four times while they rest of the gang was away. The fire was coming through the racks of the grill.

Edward and the girls arrived back to the house. They brought the stuff in and loaded a cooler full of soda that they bought. Edward then went outside with the "men." Rosalie, Alice and were laughing at them. The fire in the grill only got bigger. I knew for sure that the chicken was going to be burnt to the crisp. Once everything on the inside was taken care of us girls went to join the guys outside.

"Guys will you stop setting the meat on fire?" Alice snapped.

"Sorry my dad forgot to clean the grill so the fire is coming up over the covers and through the racks." Jasper said defending him and the other two.

"I still don't want burnt chicken."

"Fine Alice." Jasper sounded a little annoyed. It was probably the fact that Alice was complaining about something that he had no control over. I had taken a seat and Alice and Rosalie followed suit.

"So how are you girls coming along with your costumes for the Ball?" Alice asked.

"I only need to find shoes to go with my dress and I already have everything for Emmett's costume."

"I need to find a wig for Jasper and I." Both of them turned to look at me.

"Um… I don't have a costume and neither does Edward." Both of them looked as if they were about ready to fall out of their chairs.

"What do you mean? Do you know what you want to go as?" Alice fired at me.

"No." For a minute I thought that Alice may have died. She didn't speak, she didn't blink, and she was barely breathing. Rosalie had to tell her to do so. She finally turned to Rose.

"We need ideas. We only have one week before the Ball, but really only this weekend."

"Cave people." Alice shook her head no.

"Vampire and victim."

"No too much horror for Bella and Edward. They are a classic romance couple."

"Doctor and nurse." Alice looked disgusted at Rosalie's suggestion. Alice's eyes lit up like the 4th of July.

"I know the perfect costumes for them Romeo and Juliet."

"That is perfect for them."

"We go shopping in the morning." Alice said in a very military like voice. I was starting to get a little scared by her. She was on a mission and determined to get it done.

"Alice can you go shopping without me?"

"Why?" She asked in a voice that told me my answer was going to be a no.

"Because I really dislike shopping, you know this. Plus Edward and I are not going to the Ball."

"Isabella Swan you are going to the Ball. Even if I have to have Emmett drag you there. And you are going shopping."

"Alice you know my size and you know what looks good on me. You don't need me to go."

"Bella stop complaining Edward has to come to." She knew my one weakness, Edward. Since he was going it might not be so bad. Soon after our conversation the chicken was done so we went inside and grabbed the food along with plates and things since we were eating outside. After all it was a rare cool day in Florida, but not cool enough that we couldn't go swimming after we cleaned up the food. Alice jumped into the pool on Jasper's back once the clean was done.

"You know you really shouldn't eat and swim. You could drown." She said as she was pushing him under the water. We played Marco Polo and I kept getting caught when I was the 'fish out of water.' Everyone said that my voice would either get to loud or to quiet.

We all stayed in the pool until the sun went down then we went inside and changed. We settled into watching a movie as Rosalie washed and dried our towels. Her parent's really didn't mind having us but her mother would flip if she came home to dirty towels. Once the movie was over we all went back to school.

The next day Alice woke every one up bright and early. We dressed and ate breakfast before heading into town for a wonderful glorious day of shopping. Alice directed Edward to this strip mall. Alice had told us all about how the stores at the school didn't have anything she was looking for.

As soon as we parked Rosalie headed to the shoe store Alice led Edward and me in there to help her pick out some shoes. She browsed for some time until she found a pair of plastic heels that where see through. It was her 'glass slipper.'

Next Alice took us to a costume shop. She didn't find a costume for Edward and me, but she did find a brown wig for Jasper and a blonde wig for herself. She was thrilled that she found what she was looking for but at the same time frustrated that she still had not found anything for Edward and I.

We drove to another costume shop. Rosalie started to play with the feather boas. Alice went to work trying to find costumes for Edward and I. She found this blue Elizabethan dress and forced me into the fitting room. When Alice saw me in it she just smiled.

"That is… oh my gosh Bella you look amazing. All we need to find is shoes and a head piece."

"No heels please."

"Yes you are wearing heels."

"Come on Alice I am going along with this torture the least you could do is be accommodating." Alice looked so defeated, but she agreed no heels eventually. I was overjoyed, she never lost these battles. When we came out of the fitting room Rosalie had this head piece that had varying shades of blue flowers and blue and white ribbons coming off of it.

"That is just what I was looking for Rosalie. You are a genius." Alice then turned and faced Edward. "Have you found anything?" He shook his head and Alice let out a sigh. Alice and Edward went off to look for his costume. Rosalie went with me to look for shoes. We didn't find anything and neither did Alice and Edward. I paid for my things and I was thankful when Edward suggested that we take a lunch break.

When we arrived at the restaurant Edward opened my door since it was my turn to sit in the back and I was sitting behind him.

"Thanks for suggesting lunch." I tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He just smiled and took my hand as we went inside. We all went up to the counter and Edward paid for everyone. The girls found a table and waited until Edward brought the tray of food over. We all ate in silence, pretty much starved from all the running around we had already done.

Before we left we all refilled our cups. The next store was a bust, so we went to the shoe store next door. Alice found me a pair of white ballet looking shoes. I was glad that the focus was now taken off of me and was now on Edward.

Rosalie and I ditched Alice and Edward to get ice-cream while they shopped. The two of them joined us within ten minutes.

"So why didn't Emmett and Jasper join us?"

"Emmett had a football meeting and Jasper has a project due tomorrow that he is putting the finishing touches on."

"Plus with Emmett we would take ten times as long. He would goof off at every store we went into."

"You got a point there Rose." We finished our ice-cream and headed back to school. On the way to the dorm Edward leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks for doing this." I smiled at him. I could not deny him anything, well most things.

The whole week went by so fast. Ever since we went shopping Alice and Rosalie would not shut up about the Halloween Ball. Even though I had a costume for the Ball I was trying to talk my parents into letting me come home for a visit, but it seems that Emmett had gotten to them before I did. So here I was Halloween night, the night of the Ball getting ready.

Alice turned the radio on as I stepped out of the shower. We were all in our bra, underwear, and bathrobe. Alice sat me down as she began to work on my make-up while Rosalie did my hair. She ended up blow drying it and then straightening it. Alice had already helped her put hot curlers into her own hair. Alice had her hair up and a net over it, in preparation for the wig.

It took them thirty minutes to do my hair and make up. When they were done they went to work on Rosalie's hair, which took then an hour to do. But in the end she had a Cinderella hair do. Alice had to help me into my dress, well zip the back up. Alice placed the head piece on my head.

"You look amazing." Even though it was Alice and not Edward saying it I still blushed. She then disappeared into the bathroom to get herself ready. While Alice was putting her make-up and costume on I had to help Rosalie zip p her dress. Rosalie really did look like a princess, just like the costume she was wearing, she _was_ Cinderella. Alice stepped out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She was very sparkly.

"Alice I think you used a little too much fairy dust."

"She did not Bella." Rosalie then turned to face Alice. "You look like a pixie."

"I always look like a pixie but tonight I am Tinkerbell." Rosalie and I just nodded.

"Yes you do Alice. You look beautiful." I agreed. She just beamed with pride. We took turns taking pictures of ourselves until our dates showed up, and then took more pictures with them.

We finally made our way to the gym. The gym was decorated with black and orange with some silver. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett went straight to the make shift dance floor. Edward and I made our way over to the snack table. I was going to avoid the dance floor at all cost. We got some of the punch that was supposed to be blood. All along the table there was enough food so that everyone could have at least two of everything. After watching people dance for a few songs Edward had that crooked smile that I love and just can't resist.

"Let's dance Bella."

"Edward I have told you before I can't dance. I have two left feet."

"But Bella it's all in the leading. Just trust me."

"Edward." I tried to protest but lead me out to the dance floor anyways. Just as we reached the floor a slow song started to play. He grabbed my waist and held on to me tightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I stepped on his feet one two many times.

"Bella step on my feet." I gave him a smug smile, but did as I was told. We made a few circles.

"See you are dancing."

"I am standing on your feet and you are dancing Edward."

"But you are moving with me, so you are dancing also." Before I could say another word he kissed me. The next song was some hip hop song and Edward suggested that we stay and dance to it, I tried to escape but he held on to me tightly. After we made fools of ourselves we went and sat at one of the tables. Edward could slow dance but he couldn't dance otherwise.

When it came time for the costume contest Edward wanted to enter but I didn't want any more attention on me and told him to enter as individual. But he refused to do so without me. Edward and I watched the costume contest. Rosalie and Emmett won the most realistic fairytale prize as Cinderella and Prince Charming. Alice and Jasper won the cutest couple award as Tinkerbell and Peter Pan. All in all the Halloween Ball was fun.

A/N: again sorry it took so long to get out. It really won't happen. Please review or else I will really will make you wait forever again.


	11. Charlie and Renee

Chapter 11 – Charlie and Renee

Wishes upon a star that she owned Twilight, and then remembers that this is not Disney and dreams/wishes do not come true. And I don't own Disney Parks either.

A/N: There was anonymous reviewer asked if I got the idea for this story from the Jamie Spears show Zoey 101. I only got the idea for the school from that show. The characters as you know come from Stephanie. But everything else comes from my very own brain. Also go check out my one-shot called _Playing in the Dirt_.

Sorry for the long wait. I really do promise it won't happen again.

_Bella POV_

The day after the Ball Edward was walking me to my dorm so I could pick some things up so we could do some homework. There was a note on my door to go to the administration building. I was confused by this but decided to go to the administration building to see what was going on. After I picked up the stuff I needed Edward and I went to the office. I opened the door and saw Emmett; I was even more confused now.

Then I saw the reason why I was called to the administration building. Mom and dad where here, I ran up to them and gave each of them a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well you dad and I wanted to see you kids and plus we are going to Disney for our anniversary/ vacation."

"And you are going when we are in school. It figures." Emmett said only half playing. He could be such a child at times.

"Well Emmett what if we gave you this?" Mom said as she pulled out a Mickey Mouse doll.

"Oh my gosh this is a Pal Mickey. Where did you get this? They have stopped making these."

"Ebay." Dad replied. "Your mom got it for you."

"Does this mean you are taking me?"

"Yes Emmett you father and I are staying here in a hotel until Friday when we will take you kids to Disney for the weekend then that Monday we head back to Phoenix."

"Mom dad I really need to get going I have homework to do. But before I go I would like you to meet Edward." I finally spoke up. Edward had been hanging out behind us. He shook hands with both of my parents.

Pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Swan."

"Please call me Renee. Mrs. Swan is so formal." My father didn't say anything. He thought it was proper that a young man be afraid of the girl's father. Edward just smiled at my mom. I don't think he will call her Renee, if he did his mother would come here and probably smack his mouth for being disrespectful.

"Mom, dad I really have to get going my homework will not do itself you know."

"Alright Bella we will see you later." My father said and I have each of them one last hug. As I walked out I heard Emmett say something about not being a stick in the mud. I just ignored him. We took off to Edward's room.

"Sorry you had to meet my parents like that."

"Don't worry about it Bella. You didn't know that they were here."

"Yeah but for a few minutes I forgot you where even there."

"I understand, you haven't seen them since you got here back in August." Edward was so sweet, and understanding. I turned to him and kissed him. We then went into his room and laid down on the floor facing each other with our book spread out between us.

We heard the door open and we both looked up. It was Emmett and Rosalie both were sucking each others face. They managed to get the door closed without breaking apart. I had a feeling that they have had a lot of practice with this type of thing. They didn't seem to notice that Edward and I were in the room with them. They walked right over us and surprisingly they didn't fall or trip over us, safely landing on the bed.

Edward cleared his throat but that didn't stop them so he motioned for me to get on the bed with them to scare him. So both of us took up a spot on each side of the bed.

"Hello guys." Edward and I said at the same time. Emmett and Rosalie jumped apart, and my boyfriend and I started to laugh.

"It took you guys long enough to realize that you two are not the only ones in here." I said as I resumed my spot on the floor. Edward was not far behind.

"How long have you been in here?" Emmett asked stupidly.

"Since before you guys came in." I replied.

Oh was all that he could say. Edward and I went back to doing homework while Rosalie and Emmett settled on watching TV.

"By the way Bella" Emmett started just as Edward and I were finishing up our work. "Mom wants us to go to dinner with her and dad, along with Edward and Rosalie." I groaned. I really did love my parents and I understand why they wanted to have dinner with Edward and Rosalie. It was just like Renee to pull something like this on me.

Once all of our homework was finished Edward was walking me back to my dorm. I had to tell him what is on my mind. I bit my lip out of habit.

"Umm… You know you don't have to go I could get us out of dinner or at least you."

"Bella you worry too much. I would love to have dinner with your brother, his girlfriend, your parents and you."

"Edward you can stop pretending you want to do this."

"Bella I am not pretending anything. I want to do this because I love you and I truly want to meet your parents. I know they mean a lot to you." He then leaned in and kissed me.

"I love you to." I kissed him one final time before I opened my door. I set my things down and went and took a shower. It did help me relax but it didn't ease my mind about the following night. I was not worried about my parent's embarrassing me; it was just the endless questions they were going to ask Edward. When I was out of the shower, dried and dressed I went and got in my bed. I couldn't sleep; I was going over all the possible outcomes of tomorrow nights dinner, ranging from the best to Edward just getting up from the table and leaving the restaurant.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing that I know there was light streaming in through the window causing me to open my eyes. I was the first one awake in the room so I dressed and packed my bag for the day, and then headed down to grab something for breakfast. Surprisingly Emmett was the first to join me.

"Couldn't sleep either baby sis?" He asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Yeah but for a different reason Emmett." He let out a booming laugh.

"Bella Bee." I groaned, I hated the nicknames he came up with, but he didn't take notice of my groan and kept going. "Mom and dad already like Edward. You have no need to worry."

I felt a little relieved but still on the edge. After all this was going to be the 'do my parents really approve of my boyfriend dinner.' Edward and Jasper joined Emmett and I soon after our conversation ended.

"What time is your parent's expecting us?" Edward asked and I looked at Emmett. He was one that knew the answer to that question.

"The said six pm." Just as Edward, Emmett and I were leaving the cafeteria Rosalie and Alice walked in. My brother decided to stay with Rose.

"You seem to be a little more relaxed than you were last night."

"Yeah I had a chat with my brother and apparently my mom and dad like you. So I am going to try not to worry." That was easier said than done. It was hard to concentrate through out the day. I was thankful that none of the teacher's called on me. The last bell of the day rang. I went back to my dorm. I had three hours to kill before I was to meet up with my parents. So I took out my laptop to type up a report that was due at the end of the week. It was strange not working on homework without Edward.

_Edward POV_

I was in my room with two hours to go until it was time to meet Bella's parents. I pinched the bridge of my nose. To say I was stressed was the understatement of the century. I was trying to play cool for Bella and I was pulling it off well. There was a knock on the door; I got up to see who was there. When I swung the door open my sister was standing on the other side.

"You want to make a good impression don't you?"

"Yes, but how did…" She cut me off. "I just know these things Edward." I let out a small chuckle. Alice spent five minutes looking through my clothes.

Thirty minutes later I was showered, shaved and dressed to go. So here I was a little less than an hour and half to go before I had dinner with my girlfriend's parents. Jasper walked in the door, he sat on the bed opposite of me.

"You look a little nervous my friend."

"Yeah I am. I am having dinner with Bella's parents tonight. Along with Emmett and Rosalie."

"You look more like you are going to ask them for Bella's hand in marriage." I let out a small laugh. I guess it could be more nerve racking. Jasper had a way with calming you or just feeling what he feels, and right now I could felt calm.

_Bella POV_

Edward and Emmett meet Rosalie and me down at the Volvo. I was glad that Alice didn't try to put me into anything to crazy, dark jeans, tank top sort of thing, a pair of flats, and a necklace that my mom had given me one year for Christmas. Edward drove to the restaurant where we were meeting my parents. The restaurant was only a five minute drive from school. Mom and dad were already seated, so the four of us walked over to the table. As we sat down I noticed my mom watching as Edward pulled out my chair, and as Emmett let Rosalie pull out her own chair she was scowling at him.

"You are such a gentleman Edward." My mom commented.

"Thank you Mrs.…." He noticed the look that my mom was giving him. "Renee." He finished. I was biting my lip to keep from laughing. I knew Edward would have a hard time with remembering to call her Renee. Rosalie on the other hand had no problem.

"Renee Emmett tells me that you are an interior decorator."

"Well it's more of a hobby. But I do if one of my friends call and ask." She took a sip of the wine that she had ordered. "Rosalie why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Rosalie didn't even take a second to respond. "Well I am from here. Miami actually. I have a twin brother Jasper. We are both seniors." My mom nodded. I think she may have met Jasper before and just doesn't remember, or didn't make the connection. "I do pretty well in school. I like to shop and just hang out with my friends."

I noticed for the first time tonight that Charlie was watching Edward. I knew he was waiting for the questioning to turn to him. Charlie just wanted what is best for his family, especially his little girl. He was trying to protect me. He didn't want to lose his daughter. I knew the third degree questioning was about to start. I really wish I could just get up and leave so I wouldn't be around. I started to play with my napkin nervously instead.

"Edward what grade are you in?"

"11th sir, the same as Bella." My dad just nodded.

"What about your family?"

"We live in Forks, Wa." I heard Emmett let out a chuck. "forks." He said under his breath. "My father is a doctor, and my mother has stayed at home with me and my sister Alice." Again Charlie just nodded his head.

"Do you have a criminal history?"

"No sir." Edward stated proudly.

"Do you play any sports?" I couldn't help but smile. This was going to be the thing that gets Charlie and Edward to bond.

"Yes I play on the school baseball team." My father's eyes lit up, he was a huge baseball fan. The guys started to talk about baseball and almost every other sport known to man so I tuned them out. I couldn't play them and I had no interest in watching them, only if Emmett or Edward were playing. Rosalie and my mom were making small talk. It wasn't that Rosalie was trying to hurt my mom's feelings but she was just like that. She still hasn't opened up fully to Alice and me. I continued to eat my dinner; there was nothing to worry about.

We all left once dinner was over, but not before Edward and I shared a piece of chocolate cake and Emmett and Rosalie shared a coconut cream pie. Once we got back to school and my brother and his girlfriend had taken off in front of us Edward pulled me close to him.

"See Bella there was nothing to worry about. Like I have been trying to tell you since yesterday."

"Yeah I know that now." He leaned down and kissed me before we headed off to the dorms. There was no one in my room when I got up there, Alice must have been off with Jasper and Emmett with Rosalie on the campus somewhere, I really didn't want to think about what those two could be doing. I showered, and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I just wanted to throw it up against the wall. That would mean that I would have to go and buy a new one, which meant that I would have to go shopping. I settled on turning it off and groaning.

The day went by quickly, Edward and I did our homework together. Once where finished I checked my watch and I had to get going.

"I will see you tomorrow. I love you." I said kissing him. He turned the kiss. "I love you too Bella."

I left his dorm and went back to my own. I set my stuff down and changed my shirt. I got a call from my mom saying she was at the school so I went down to the parking lot to greet her. We were going to have girl time. I gave my mom a hug and a kiss, before we headed to the Peaking House, both of us had been craving Chinese.

"Edward is a nice young man. I think he is good for you Bella."

"Thanks mom." I couldn't hold back the smile. I could feel my face heating up.

"Bells he may be the one for you."

"Mom he is like my first real boyfriend."

"What about Jacob?"

"You know as much as I do that he was more of friend than a boy friend. It was way too comfortable and there was no sparks."

"So are you saying that there is sparks with Edward?" I could feel my face heat up even more at her questions. I was glad we finally had reached the restaurant.

"Maybe." I answered her in a small voice. Renee just beamed. We were showed to a table and had given the waitress our drink order.

"You don't give your heart out easily, and to just anyone. I remember Mike. But I can tell that you are slowly giving your heart to Edward." I was speechless. My mom was really insightful. Her and my father both never seemed liked they noticed these things so when they actually verbalize it, it truly shocks me.

"Close your mouth Isabella, you are not trying to catch a fly." She scolded. Before I had time to respond our waitress came over with the drinks and was ready to take our food order.

"Bella you are my daughter. I do pick up on these sorts of things." I ignored her, taking a sip of my drink and hopping that the waitress came back soon with our food so I could use that as an excuse as to not talk to her.

"I even think he may be falling for you. I wouldn't be surprised if you two ended up married."

"Mom we are only in high school."

"Haven't you heard of high school sweethearts Bella dear? Lots of people end up married after they meet in high school." I didn't say anything further. What was there to say? The waitress came back with the food and we ate in silence. When we were done I walked with her to her car and hugged and kissed her goodnight.

"I love you Bella and think about everything I said tonight."

"Love you to mom." I said walking away and back to my dorm. Unfortunately Alice was there and awake.

"Hey Bella how was dinner with your mom?"

"Okay." I said shrugging. My mom had defiantly given me things to think about.

"You know the Winter Formal is coming up."

"Yes, it's not until the Saturday before we leave for winter break and it is only November 3rd."

"Yes but we have to go shopping for the dresses and…"

I cut her off. "Alice calm down. I can't do anything this week or this weekend you know that. And I don't even know if I am going. I hate going to these dances. I barely went to the last one and you know that."

"Bella. Bella. Bella. You have to go. Rosalie and I are both going to run for Formal Queen."

"I'll think about it. I am not promising anything." Before she could get another word in I grabbed my clothes for bed and went to the shower.

The rest of the week passed in much the same fashion. I would go to school during the day, homework with Edward in the afternoon, spending time with my parents in the evening and when I got home Alice bugging me about the Winter Formal. When Friday came my parents took Emmett and I to Disney World like they promised and returned us to school Sunday night then taking off to the hotel for one more night in Miami.

A/N: sorry it took me so long to get this out. I really didn't mean to take so long. Writer block along with the Real World left me with no time to write. I have a lot of crazy things planned for this story.

Pal Mickey is a doll that works in the parks at Disney World. I love mine. And I just thought that I would give it a shout out since they are no longer selling them at the Disney Parks. I am including a link for him just so you guys can see what I am talking about. Link on profile

I also have the outfit that Bella wore when she went with her parents to have dinner with Edward Rose and Emmett. - Link on my profile

Also you guys should go and check out a story by One Deranged Scribbler called Crescents. It is a really interesting take on Twilight from Jasper's POV.

Now please go and review.


	12. Food, Dances and Sex

Disclaimer: Even though it's the Holiday season I still don't own Twilight. I just mess with the characters. Or anything you may recognize (or some things you may not even recognize.)

A/N: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out. I knew where I wanted to go with it but I was unsure of how to get there. Without further ado here is chapter 12.

Chapter 12 – Food, Dances and Sex

**Bella POV **

It was now a week before Thanksgiving break; Alice was still trying to get me to go to the Winter Formal, but she didn't have as much time to convince me since she and all the rest of the seniors were filling out college applications along with studying for the SATs and ACTs.

Edward and I sat in the library. Each of us had a research paper to do. I let out a sigh; I was getting frustrated since I kept coming across the same information over and over again. I sort of threw my pen down on the table causing it to make a loud sound. Edward looked over at me.

"I need a break. Why don't we have dinner?" He agreed since we had been working for three hours solid. We packed up our things and left heading in the general direction of food.

"Were would you like to go?" He asked when we got to the place the paths branched off.

"I don't know. I want something simple." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "Cheeseburger, Cheeseburger would be fine with me." We walked the rest of the way in silence. We got to the restaurant and took our seats.

"One day I will have to cook for you." Edward just looked at me like I had three heads. "I can cook just because the rest of my family isn't so great at it doesn't mean I can't." I said defensively.

"You will have to defiantly cook for me then." He said pleased.

"It's a date then." I said with a smug grin. The waitress came over to take our drink order. When she came over she stared at Edward.

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked still only looking at him.

"A Coke please." She didn't look at me, but I gave her my order anyways. "Sprit." The waitress didn't seem to acknowledge me so Edward spoke up. "One coke and one sprit." He gave her a smile and I couldn't help but to glare at him. He just gave me a smile and I forgave him, but only slightly. After all it was not his fault he looked so gorgeous.

"You said you can cook but the rest of your family can't." I nodded my head. "What do you mean by that?" Edward asked seriously.

"Well my mom tries to cook and tries to invent new dishes but they always fail." My mind wondered back to the time when Renee tried to put chocolate on spinach to try to get Emmet and me to eat it. It ended up tasting worse, the chocolate was burnt the spinach was under cooked. "Dad just doesn't cook, mainly because the long hours down at the station, but he will grill from time to time. Emmett is okay in the kitchen but he can only cook one thing at a time." The waitress came back with the drinks and we ordered our food.

"So what do your parents do now that you and Emmett are at school?"

"My mom can cook a little but mostly friends invite them over, and they go out to eat." He just smiled at me. "Who does the cooking for your family?"

"My mom and sometimes dad will grill." We sat in a comfortable silence until our food came and we started to eat.

"What are you doing for the holidays?" Edward asked.

"Well we will either be in Phoenix or in Washington visiting my dad's family." His eyes lit up when I said Washington.

"What part of Washington?"

"The Olympic Peninsula."

"And what is the town that they live in?"

"Forks." I had a smile on my face.

"You have got to be kidding." I nodded my head; I knew that he was from the tiny town.

"If you do get into town you will have to stop by." I just nodded my head.

"What does your family do for the holidays?" I was now curious.

"Well for Christmas it's just my parents, Alice and I. But we go the whole nine yards. We go out and cut the tree, mom decorates and bakes. For New Years my parents throw a huge party. The whole town is invited." He parents sound more amazing to me every time he talks about them.

"Usually my parents are the ones going to the party while Emmett and I stayed at home and watched Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve." We finished our dinner and Edward paid but not before much protest on my part.

Edward walked with me to my room. Once outside my door he kissed me goodnight. We then bid each other a good night, and I went inside and Edward went to his dorm.

**Alice POV**

Where was that girl? I finally had some free time to convince her that she just had to go the Winter Formal. She was probably off somewhere with my brother, either studying or eating, maybe both. I was just getting ready to call Bella when she walked in to our room.

"Where have you been young lady?"

"In the library and then Edward and I went to get something to eat."

"Bella you have to go to the Winter Formal. It is the last major event of the year, and the last dance until prom."

"Alice I went to the Halloween Ball. I am a hazard to myself when I am walking. I would be a hazard to every one at the Formal."

"You had a great time at the Halloween Ball, you even said so yourself."

"Exactly, let's not jinx my luck. One dance is good enough for me."

"But the hotel were the school is hosting the Winter Formal is so nice." After that Bella just walked out of the dorm. Probably to find either Edward or Emmett. I would make her see things my way. Maybe not today but it would be before the dance. Isabella Marie Swan was going to the Winter Formal.

Bella didn't come back until after I was asleep. The next morning I was up early and just had to wake up the girl who refuses to go to any sort of function that involves dancing.

"Bella." I whispered. She just let out a sort of groan and rolled over. "Time to wake up sunshine." I said while shaking her.

"Go away Alice." She said grumpily. She was out late I can tell by the way she was acting.

"Come on now just get up."

"I swear Alice if this is another attempt to get me to go to that stupid dance I will murder you." She said sitting up in the bed and looking at me like she might truly make good on the threat.

"Aw come on Bella." I pleaded. She just had to see things my way.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"Yes!"

"Fine I will go but I have a say in what I wear." I jumped on her giving her a hug almost knocking us both down. "Thank you Bella. You just made me so happy."

I swear I heard her grumble 'whatever.'

**Bella POV**

That stupid little pixie just made me agree to go to another dance. I am going to her before she can get me to go to prom. I simply refuse to go. Two dances will be more than enough for me. I grabbed some clothes and hit the shower since I was too tired to do it the night before. When I was done with my shower and dressed I finished my morning routine and went down to breakfast.

"Hey." I jumped when I heard Edward's voice. I was off in la-la land, and had not been paying attention to anything around me.

"What where you thinking about? You usually are paying more attention to your surroundings."

"How to get away with murder."

"Alice talked you into going to the dance?" He asked with a kind of smirk.

"Yes how did you know?" Before he could answer I put the pieces together. "You knew and didn't stop her." I accused him of.

"Yes and I am sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it Edward. I am going to murder you both. Either that or you Cullens are going to be the death of me." Edward just laughed. I saw Emmett walking in with Rosalie.

"So what are you youngsters up to?" Emmett boomed out as he approached our table, while Rose went and got them both breakfast. Edward and I just rolled our eyes at him.

"We are not that much younger than you. Only a year my dear brother."

"Whatever Bella you are still younger than me." He said while ruffling my hair.

"Emmett the last game of the season is in two weeks. Your last high school football game. How does that make you feel?" Just then Rosalie joined and didn't seem all that interested in the conversation the boys were having.

"Excited and nervous. This may be my last chance to play any where close to professional."

"After high school I will probably stop playing baseball so I can focus on school." After that they started talking about some game they watched on TV the night before so I just tuned them out. Alice and Jasper showed up just as the four of us were walking out. The bell rang and we had to head our separate ways to class. Most of the classes were boring since we were about to go on break next week. I was so glad that in English we were starting a new story and the teacher was actually giving us a project to do over Thanksgiving break.

The bell rang signaling the last class was over. I was glad that it was over it had been a long day. I went back to my dorm to drop off my bag and found a note from Alice; it explained how Jasper, Rose, Emmett and she went to Rose and Jasper's place to have dinner with the parents since they were invited. So I meet up with Edward and we decided to go to a movie and dinner.

Once we got back from the movie I went back to my dorm and showered. When I was out of the bathroom Alice was already back.

"So how was dinner with Jasper's parents?"

"It was great. His parents are really nice." I had guessed that much since they let us use their house that time for the BBQ. "Bella you have to meet them. Emmett was acting like Emmett though."

I rolled my eyes as I was taking out my laptop. "What did he do this time?"

"Well he was talking about his secret collection of Barbie dolls." She gave me a questioning look. I shook my head no. I didn't think he had a secret collection of Barbie dolls. But if he did they were after all a secret collection.

"Then he just wouldn't stop with the jokes."

"Did you expect anything else from Emmett?" I said while my computer was starting up.

"No I guess not." She said shrugging her shoulders and we both laughed. Alice grabbed her stuff to get a shower. There were a few emails from mom. I told her of the projects that are due for school, how Edward was doing (only since she asked about him), and how Alice had talked me into going to the dance. Once I finished with emailing my mom I surfed the web and found some really cool dinosaur egg throwing game that I played until I was tired enough to go to sleep.

The next day started off just like any other day until we got to homeroom. All the older students (All the high school students) had to go the auditorium for some sort of assembly. On my way to the auditorium I actually ran into Edward. He told me that nothing like this had happened since he has been attending ECA. Everybody had been seated and the principal began.

"Welcome students. I am saddened by the reason we are having this assembly. I know these students are not the first to this but they where the first to be caught. We have caught a young women and a young man having sex. We are not going to lecture you on how wrong it is and why you shouldn't do it. The faculty and I feel you guys already know that part. So I going to give the microphone to Mr. Morales and let him tell you the actions the school is going to take to prevent this from happening again."

Mr. Morales stepped up to the podium and began addressing the student body.

"The first thing that we did was notify the student's parents of what happened. Both of the students involved will be serving detention every school night until we leave for break. As of today the Boys are only allowed in the lobby of the girls' dorm. And vise versa, the girls are only allowed in the lobby of the boys' dorm. We will have people in both dorms making sure that the rules are being followed. And don't think you can go other places on campus to have sex because we will be watching. So don't even try bathrooms or secluded hallways."

He cleared his throat. "On a different note not related to this incident when you leave campus new rules will be applied. Students will be required to sign a log when they leave and when they return. Soon we are going to make it so you just have to swipe you id." He looked over at the principal and he stepped up.

"Thank you for understanding. You are now dismissed to class. You are to report to whatever class you go to after homeroom." With that everyone got up and headed off to their respective class.

A/N: Please review. I love them and they make me want to write faster. The game Bella is playing is called Dynomite.


	13. Shame

Disclaimer: I own nothing that relates to Twilight or anything of any real value because I wouldn't be writing on fanfic if I did. (Well maybe I would who knows.)

A/n: this chapter was a little hard to write since it is not in Bella's POV so it took me a little longer to write if I am doing regular up dates. Also this chapter really wasn't planned it just came to me when I was done with the last chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 13 – Shame

**Emmett POV**

That Thursday the whispers began. People wondering who the two people that had sex were. Friday the guessing began. On Monday everybody had it figured out. They had guessed it was Rosalie and I. They were giving me the looks in the halls. It doesn't bother me so much; I sort of enjoy the attention; after all I am the guy that ran across the stage during a ballet recital just for fun. No one in our group has asked that I know about anyways, but they know or at least Alice and Jasper did.

Rosalie sent me text saying where to meet her and the rest of the gang for lunch. I headed over to the Sushi Bar. Rose met me outside.

"Emmett some of these kids are giving me the creeps with the way they are looking at me."

"Why is that Rosie babe?"

"You know that kid Mike?"

"The one in our French class but is in the same grade as Edward and Bella?"

"Yes that is him."

"I had to threaten him to remove his man parts if he didn't keep his eyes, mouth, and hands off me."

"What did he say or do?" I asked ready to go and find him and do what Rosalie hadn't done. No one expect for me had the right to touch her or think about her the way I did.

"While putting his hand on my shoulder he told me, and I quote" she did the quote marks with her fingers. "I know a place where we could go and not get caught." She put her hands down. I wanted to go and find him and pummel him in to the ground even more. I was just going to do it too but Rosalie grabbed me by the arm, along with Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella showed up. The subject was dropped since the four of us decided to keep it secret from Bella and Edward.

We walked inside the restaurant and we all just got stuff from the buffet. Through out lunch Bella kept giving me these looks and biting her lip, clearly piecing together something. If she had it figured out she was not saying anything.

Lunch went by quickly and Alice and I went to English Lit. I loved having the pixie for a class. I usually got us into mild trouble. That was until today. The entire class was looking at me so I did the only sensible thing that I could think of. I stood up.

"I did not have sex with that woman." I said pointing to Alice. The class broke out laughing. They were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. The teacher didn't think it was so funny. I got another detention on top of the ones I already had and got Alice a detention also. She looked like she could choke me. And I didn't doubt she would try.

When the bell rang I had to go to the teacher and set things straight or else Alice would set her pixie wrath on me. I walked up to the teacher.

"Mrs. O'Brian please don't punish Alice. She had no idea that I was going to pull that stunt."

"Alright fine Mr. Swan; Ms. Cullen will be let off this time. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes Mam thank you."

I walked out of my final class of the day, but I had to go to detention, which was so boring I am not even going to talk about. When I got to the football field for practice the coach was giving me a look that I know went he was disappointed. The guys were giving me pats on the back and telling me "way to go" or things similar to it.

The next day Bella and I were hanging out at school since all of our other group members already left school for the Thanksgiving break. We were not scheduled to leave until later that night. We were in the court yard which was just a hug expanse of grass with a few trees, paths connecting two buildings, some benches and a few picnic style tables. We were just talking about things we were going to do when we got home. Jacob one of my football teammates came walking by.

"Is that the girl you got in trouble with? She is Hot!"

"No that is my sister."

"She is still hot man."

"She has a boyfriend." With that he walked away. For once I was glad that Bella had Edward this one time. Jacob Black was the biggest player I have ever known. He had a different girlfriend every week.

"Emmett Swan you were the one caught having sex?" Bella practically yelled. I could tell that she was shocked. I just nodded.

"Mom and dad are going to kill you."

"Yeah I know." I said in a small voice. I couldn't believe that Bella had found out. I was supposed to set an example for her.

"Why didn't you tell me Emmett?" She looked hurt.

"Because I know you look up to me. And I already screwed up so many times as a big brother."

"Emmett you have not screwed up being my brother. Sure you barely are capable of keeping your grades up to play on the football team." She knew how to make a guy feel good when he was down. "And you tend to do things that get you into trouble." Yeah tell me about it. "But you are the best. You know how to make me laugh when no one else can. You know how to have fun with life." I knew then I had kept Bella around for a reason rather than actually trying to convince Jessica Stanley's parent's to adopt her. In my defense she was real annoying and broke my stuff when she was little.

When our talk was over we went to our dorms to get our bags. When we arrived to the front of the school the car we where taking to the airport was already outside. So we got in and left to Arizona until Sunday.

**Rosalie POV**

Ever since that faithful Thursday I have wanted to do nothing more than burry my head in the ground and never show it at East Coast Academy again. So let me start with what happened right after the assembly.

Alice and I were walking to Government. I was quiet while Alice was babbling on about the perfect dress that she has found for Winter Formal and about how she convinced Bella to go and the dress she found for her. Again I was just letting her speak I wasn't saying a word when we were outside of the classroom Alice turns to me.

"You and Emmett were the ones caught having sex weren't you?" She almost shouted.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you have been really quiet since we left the auditorium and I have been going on and on about Winter Formal. Which is a subject you can't keep quiet about either." Was her response to my question. That was Alice to notice things even when she didn't seem like she was paying attention.

"Fine, yes it was Emmett and I that got caught having sex."

"I knew it." She said jumping up and down as we walked into the class. "Just shut it Alice." She just smiled at me and did that zipped shut and lock it with a key and toss the key thing. I rolled my eyes at her antics and walked into class and took my seat. I loved this class because the teacher was fun. We only ever had to do bookwork when he was gone. He made class fun to go to class and interesting Class ended and I went to meet up with Emmett for French. I hated that class, not only did it consist of mostly underclassman but the teacher was this really old mean lady who just needed to retire but stayed around just to torture students.

So I was sitting in French class and most of the boys were drooling over me as usual. I just gave them the you don't have a chance look and acted like I was paying attention to the teacher. Nothing else happened that day that was out of the normal for us.

Friday began like it always did. Emmett and I walked into the cafeteria together for breakfast.

"I heard it was Mike Newton and Lauren Mallory."

"Mike had his standards. He would not stoup that low." I over heard two girls talking as we passed by their table. I felt kind of relieved that nobody had figured out that it was Emmett and I.

I herd a few interesting ones like Bella and Edward since they would be off for hours and hours and nobody seen them. That is because those two were the only two people who ever went to the library. Or Sam Ulley and Emily Young a quiet couple who keep to themselves. Even Alice and Jasper who are physical with their relationship and show it around school, but still not as much as Emmett and I.

Lunch time came and the rumors just got crazier. Emmett and Victoria Wild were seen leaving the science wing yesterday so people thought it was them. As if. I heard a familiar giggle and turned to Alice giving her a "what?" look.

"You just flipped your hair in you yeah right kind of way."

"No I didn't." I said in disbelief.

"Yes you did Rosalie. Tell me what you were thinking about."

"Oh I over heard some girls talking and they thought it was that chick Victoria Wild and Emmett that got having sex just because they were seen leaving the science wing the other day. As if, Emmett as more class than that."

"Rose you are crazy." We got our lunch and sat at a table. We were soon joined by Jasper and Emmett. I was ready to get my mind off all the crazy activities that the week has subjected me to.

"Alice what do have planned for the break?" I asked her.

"Well Friday my mom and I are going shopping. It is something we do every year."

"Yeah that is what my mom and I are going to do to."

"You are so lucky Rose; all the great stores are near you. When we go shopping we have to go to Seattle." Bella and Edward had now joined the table but were lost in their own little world, so Bella nearly jumped when Alice called her name. The rest of us expect for Edward were laughing.

"What are you doing next Friday?" Alice asked once we were calmed down.

"Sleeping in late and laughing at Emmett for over eating again."

"What?" Alice was outraged. "You are not going to the black Friday sales?"

"Alice how many times do I have to tell you I HATE SHOPPING!" Edward smacked his sister in the back of the head since he was sitting to her left.

"Leave my girlfriend alone Alice." Edward defended his women. This caused Edward to get dirty looks from Jasper.

"Edward I don't care if that is your sister, don't lay another hand on her."

"Calm down buddy." Emmett said patting Jasper's shoulder. Things quickly went back to how things were prior to Edward hitting Alice upside the head. The rest of the day passed in much of the same fashion.

The weekend came and went, the students were getting hotter on to who was caught having sex. Monday came and by the end of it I wished I had never left my bed. I woke up and got dressed like usual. I went and had breakfast with Alice and Jasper. Everybody else was running behind.

The first class of the day was French. I was waiting outside for Emmett to show, I was getting ready to text him when Mike Newton showed up. He placed his arm on my shoulder.

"He there hot stuff."

"Don't you ever call me that again."

"But I can't take you some where that you won't get caught and I can make you feel good." At this point I swatted his hand away. He tried to put his hand on my shoulder again. I did the same thing smacking it off.

"If you ever, and I mean EVER!" I was glaring at him. "Put your filthy hands on me again. For that matter your hands, eyes, mouth, words or anything that belongs to you I will make sure you can never feel good because I will remove your man parts." With that Mike went into the classroom, I texted Emmett and went inside and took my seat.

Emmett showed up just before the bell rang, so I never got the chance to talk to him about the creep. I felt like I needed a shower. I was not paying attention to what was going on in the class and I was glad the teacher never called on me. The day went on and more and more I just wanted to go and find Mike Newton and punch him in the nose. I was thankful that Alice and Jasper were waiting for me just like they did every other day of the week.

Once Alice told that she wanted Sushi we started off towards the restaurant. I left Emmett a text telling him where we were eating. Alice did the same to Edward and Bella.

"Hey we will meet you there Jasper, and I want to go and ask a teacher about the project slash paper we have to do."

"Okay see you at the Sushi Bar." With that we parted ways.

I saw Emmett and rushed up to him.

"Emmett some of the kids are giving me the creeps with the way they look at me."

"Why is that Rosie babe?" I wanted to slap him because of the way he said that, but he was the least of my problems. Well he was why I had the problem with Mike Newton to begin with. We both are at fault but that is not the point.

"You know that kid Mike?"

"The one in our French class, but is really in the same grade as Edward and Bella?"

"Yes that his him."

"I had to threaten to remove his man parts if he didn't keep his eyes, mouth, and hands off of me."

"What did he do?" I could tell he was ready to go and rip him limb from limb. So I was a little apprehensive about telling him.

"While putting his hand on my shoulder he told me he knew a place where we could go and not get caught." I grabbed him by the arm since he had taken a step forward. I knew what he was going to do. I was more than relieved that Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper came walking toward us. So all talk was dropped. We all went into the restaurant.

After school was over and I had served my detention Alice and I were in the lobby of the girl's dorm, we were working on setting up a cheerleading squad. The only thing that was left was finding a coach, and then assembling the squad.

"What if we get Bella to join?"

"Alice you and I both know she won't even try out."

"So we can at least get her to try out."

"Please focus Alice. We need to compose a list of teachers who we can ask to be the coach."

"Mrs. O' Brain, or what about the female P.E. coach?"

"Oh Mrs. Clearwater."

"Leah's mom?"

"Yes her."

"I think she actually was a cheerleader in college."

"She would be perfect then. We will go see here tomorrow after I get out of detention, because I think she has already left for the day."

"Speaking of detention Emmett almost caused me to get my very first detention ever." That didn't shock me; Emmett was always up to something.

"What did he do now?" I asked unsure if I wanted the answer.

"He stood up in front of the class and pointed to me and said 'I did not have sex with that woman.'" Stupid, stupid Emmett.

The rest of the week passed by quickly. We got Coach Clearwater to agree to become the coach for the cheerleading squad, and try outs for the squad will be held the weeks following our return to school from break. I was glad when Wednesday came. I was able to go and spend some much needed time away from East Coast Academy.

A/N: Jacob in this chapter is based on some one I know. The Government teacher is also based on somebody I know.

The next chapter is called: **Seeing Things**

Remember to review. Please.


End file.
